


Six Senses

by ChillAssWheatBackPenny



Category: 2NE1, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin, Fluff, Illegal Activities, Light Smut, M/M, Marijuana, Model Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, Recreational Drug Use, Romance, Smoking, Top Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster, University Student Park Jimin, ghosting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:41:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 25,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChillAssWheatBackPenny/pseuds/ChillAssWheatBackPenny
Summary: Kim Namjoon is an internationally renowned model with a heavy mind and some extra time on his hands. Park Jimin is a modest Marine biology student with a cheerful heart and a love for the ocean. When they cross paths, Jimin reminds Namjoon to fall in love with the little things.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So there's been an AU request for this circulating around on Twitter and Instagram so... I had to do my part.

Namjoon was sick of it all. Sick of the runway, sick of the photoshoots- the interviews, the guest appearances, his restricted diet, and the people. Everything was so artificial and boring. People had this idea in their heads that being a model was easy and that all models were a part of a close-knit community but that couldn't be farther from the truth. He hated his job and he hated the people in the industry. Every single one of them. 

 

"Namjoon, you can't just go on vacation- it's the middle of the season and you have shows and photo shoots." His manager, Chaerin, said with a heavy sigh. "I've already rented a beach home- I'm on the plane as we speak, noona." Namjoon said impassively. "Of  _course_ you are. Do you know how much trouble I'm gonna be in?" She said angrily. "Go ghost, noona. Just take a vacation too- you deserve it." Namjoon looked out of the plane window and watched the world from below, "I think I'm over Italy right now." "I love you, Namjoon... but you are such an asshole. I swear to God." Chaerin sighed. "Take some time to go see your boyfriend- go visit some friends and family. I might be gone longer than a week. Don't wait around for me." Namjoon felt just a little guilty for leaving her out to dry like that but he knew she wouldn't have let him go if she had been warned. "If you weren't paying me so well, I'd quit." She muttered. "I really don't deserve you." Namjoon said. "I'm hanging up now. Call me when you land." Chaerin said. "Alright." Namjoon said and hung up the phone.

Chaerin was the most reliable person in Namjoon's life and the only person he actually liked on the industry. She had taken a chance on him in his junior year of high school and with a guiding and sisterly push, she watched him blossom into a successful young man. She was the one behind him, encouraging him and making sure _everyone_ knew how important he was. Namjoon knew he owed her the world but he had selfish tendencies and she knew that.

 

When Namjoon landed in Busan, it was 4 in the morning and he was fairly off the grid. He ordered groceries on his taxi ride there and met the delivery boy at the door. The beach home looked a lot cozier than he expected it to be and that alone made the trip worth it. Once inside, he put everything away and didn't bother unpacking. He fell into bed and checked his phone to see if anyone had spotted him. Everyone on Twitter was talking about his disappearance and he smiled as he dozed off to sleep.

 

When Namjoon woke up at noon, he decided to walk along the coast to find a place to eat. He came across a cozy hut-style restaurant and went inside. It was quiet and fairly empty save for a couple in a back booth and a group of older women. He sighed with relief and looked around. "Hi! Welcome!" A short, sturdy older woman said warmly. She had to at least be in her early thirties. "Hi." Namjoon said and bowed to her. "Are you waiting for someone?" She asked. "No, ma'am. I'm here alone." He said with an awkward smile. "Oh." She said with a sympathetic smile, "We have a Doenjang-jjigae breakfast platter, would you like that?" "Yes, please." Namjoon said. She led him to a small table, "I'll be right back." She said and scurried off. Namjoon looked around at the warm hues of blue and yellow of the decorations and waited. The woman came back with a large Winnie the Pooh plushie and sat it across from Namjoon. "Oh...  _thank you_." Namjoon said with a smile. He genuinely appreciated the kind gesture. "There's always that one person who comes in here and looks a little lonely. Nobody should eat feeling lonely too." She said and smiled before disappearing into the kitchen. Namjoon smiled at the bear and waited for his food. A text popped up on his phone. It was Chaerin:

 

**Chae Noona: You were supposed to let me know when you landed.**

 

**Namjoon: Sorry I was in a rush to get to my place before anyone saw me.**

 

**Chae Noona: Nobody's mentioned seeing you so you're good. I'll be in Seoul by tomorrow. Let me know if you need anything.**

 

**Namjoon: You're trying to stay close... Noona, relax. I'll be okay. I promise.**

 

**Chae Noona: You've been different. I'm just worried.**

 

**Namjoon: I love you too. Now relax. I'm out having breakfast.**

 

**Chae Noona: Okay. Stay safe. Love you.**

 

Namjoon smiled and sat his phone on the table. A young man came in and looked around. He was rather short and had an innocence in his eyes that made Namjoon chuckle. Their eyes met and the young man smiled so brightly that his eyes disappeared. Namjoon smiled back and watched the young man approach the table, "She gave you the plushie... this is  _my_ plushie." He said with a grin. Namjoon raised an eyebrow, "Is it?" He asked. Jimin nodded playfully, "I don't usually share but you're obviously not from around here so I'll give you a pass." The young man picked the bear up and sat down before cuddling it tightly, "I'm Jimin." Namjoon nodded, "I'm Namjoon." Jimin leaned in close, he smelled like salt water and sea breeze and Namjoon inhaled quietly. "You're cute." Jimin whispered. "Thank you." Namjoon said and dropped his head down, "You're very pretty." Jimin smiled and looked away, "What brings you to Busan?" "Just trying to get a handle on things." Namjoon sighed. "This is a good place to do that." Jimin said as he nodded. "You're from the area?" Namjoon asked. "Yeah, I live ten minutes from the pier." Jimin squeezed the bear and sighed. Namjoon wondered why Jimin was so forward yet shy. "Yah! Mi-Ran, are you trying to starve me?" He yelled playfully and the older woman came from the kitchen. "Aish, I saw you when you came in. Ten more minutes." She said with a smile, "Gimme my plushie." Jimin handed the bear to her with pout. "I'll be back." She said and went back to the kitchen. "She only gives that bear to lonely people... why are you lonely?" Jimin said. Namjoon shrugged and looked down at the table, "Work... life... I'm not sure." He said. "Work shouldn't make you feel like that. What do you do?" Jimin said as he rested his arms on the table, "I know we've only just met and you don't have to get personal or anything." Namjoon felt compelled to tell Jimin everything, "I model for a living and it's... I hate it. It's just a job now." He said. Jimin pouted, "That's not good." Namjoon was grateful that Jimin didn't know who he was. "Why do you smell like the beach?" He asked. Jimin smiled, "Because I'm always on the beach." He chuckled and when he pushed his hair away from his forehead, sand fell down onto his shoulders and the table. "Oh, I'm so sorry." He said sheepishly as he leaned away from the table and gently tousled the remaining sand from his hair. Namjoon felt his heart go soft, "It's fine." He said softly. Jimin was breathtaking and it made Namjoon feel a little nervous. Mi-Ran came out with plates on a small service trolly, "Alright. Eat up." She said as she set the plates down. Namjoon didn't realize his order was so big, "This really is a platter." He said with wide eyes. Jimin nodded, "She got you with the platter." Mi-Ran wandered off to greet an elderly couple. "If you want some, you can help yourself." Namjoon said. "No thanks, I don't eat meat." Jimin said with a frown as he stirred a bowl of seaweed soup. "That's cool. What made you give it up?" Namjoon said as he poked around at his food. "Well, I'm going for my masters in Marine Biology and eating meat is weird... I feel like I'm eating my friends." Jimin said. "Marine biology... that's really cool. What do you do?" Namjoon said. His interest was piqued. "The field of study varies. Some people study large sea animals, some study the ocean's impact on the environment, some study sea anemone... there are a lot of areas but I study the ocean, starfish, and turtles." Jimin said. "Starfish?" Namjoon said curiously. Jimin nodded, "Have you ever wondered how starfish that wash up on shore get back to the water?" He asked with a smirk. Namjoon nodded eagerly. Jimin leaned in, "They  _walk."_ Namjoon raised his eyebrows, "They  _walk?_ How? On two legs or-  _how?"_ He said excitedly. "They don't walk upright like Patrick from SpongeBob." Jimin laughed, "On the underside of their bodies, they have thousands of tiny things called Cilia and they do all of the work. Humans have Cilia too, we just use ours differently. We have them in our tracheas to keep all the bad stuff out of our lungs. A woman's Fallopian tubes also have Cilia. They help move her eggs from her ovaries to her uterus." "Woah." Namjoon said softly. Jimin smiled pulled some seaweed from his bowl, "Cool, right?" He beamed. "Yeah." Namjoon said.

They ate and Jimin told him more about the ocean and how Hermit crabs change shells. Namjoon shamelessly ate his entire platter and smiled knowing there was nobody around to remind him of his diet. "I was... I was just spending the day collecting shells, do you wanna come with me?" Jimin asked as they headed out of the restaurant. "I'd like that." Namjoon said warmly. Jimin felt the way the ocean sounded. He had a welcoming energy and calmness that made Namjoon feel like they were old friends. They kicked off their sandals and walked closer to the water. "Wait." Jimin said with an excited smile as he stopped short and dropped down to the sand, "Look, it's a starfish. Now you can see for yourself." Namjoon got down on his knees and looked closely at an orange and white starfish. It was moving along slowly but smoothly. "Look down here. You can see the Cilia." Jimin whispered as he cocked his head to the side. Namjoon did the same and watched what seemed like thousands of small Orange hair-like things move as a unit of waves. "Beautiful, isn't it?" Jimin sighed. He sounded in love and Namjoon made a mental note that sea life was Jimin's paradise. "Do you wanna hold it? You have to be gentle though." Jimin said softly. Namjoon nodded. Jimin picked the small starfish up and put it in the palm of Namjoon's hand, "Have you ever wished on a starfish?" He asked. "Don't think I have." Namjoon said as he gently touched one of the legs. "I do. I wish for all kinds of stuff." Jimin said as he stroked the starfish. "Do your wishes ever come true?" Namjoon asked. He liked how close Jimin was to him. "Well... no but it's nice to share a piece of yourself with others. Even a starfish holds importance. Come on, close your eyes and make a wish." Jimin said. Namjoon closed his eyes and wished for internal peace. When he opened his eyes, Jimin was smiling. "Don't you feel closer now?" He whispered. Namjoon did feel closer to the little starfish, "Yeah... I do." He said quietly. "Okay... we should let it go now." Jimin said and gently placed the starfish back on the sand. They sat down and watched it continue on its way. "I don't know everything that's on your mind but you're gonna be okay." Jimin said suddenly. Namjoon looked over at Jimin, "You're nice... you're really nice." He said. Jimin smiled and shrugged, "You're nice too." He said. "Not really... I'm selfish and self-entitled and I'm extremely bitter." Namjoon said. "Why are you all of those things? I don't see any of it. You haven't done anything selfish for as long as we've been talking. You offered to share your food with me and selfish people don't do that." Jimin said matter-of-factly. Namjoon chuckled at Jimin's outlook, "I left my manager in LA and came here. It's the middle of the fashion season and I just left everything... that was wrong." "Treating yourself isn't wrong. If you felt the need to just run away from everything for a while, that's okay... are you very famous?" Jimin said. The little starfish was pulled in by a retreating wave. "Number one in the world." Namjoon whispered. "I've never heard of you- don't take it personally, I'm usually caught up in my work." Jimin said cautiously. Namjoon smiled, "It's okay. I love that... I like being able to talk to you like this. People don't talk to me like I'm normal." Namjoon said and watched Jimin pout and nod sympathetically. "What exactly is normal? To me, normal is doing what we're doing right now... to someone else, this is boring. Normalcy varies..." Jimin said. "I swore I wouldn't leave my place once I got here but I'm glad I did. You're nice to talk to." Namjoon said in an attempt to lighten the conversation. Jimin smiled that smile of his again and Namjoon felt his skin tingle. "You're fun too, Mr. Model." Jimin said cheerfully. 

Namjoon never felt an interest in Marine Biology and it hardly ever crossed his mind but Jimin explained everything about the study with such a loving and caring simplicity- as if he was talking about his lover and it made Namjoon fall in love with it too. All day, Jimin talked and Namjoon just listened intently. 

"Am I boring you?" Jimin asked after a while. They were walking towards Namjoon's house slowly. "Not at all. I like listening to you." Namjoon replied. When they arrived, Jimin smiled, "You're renting The Orange Blossom?" He asked. "Yeah... why is it called that?" Namjoon replied. "It used to be orange... I'm not sure who repainted it." Jimin sighed. Namjoon looked at the sea green house and nodded, "Wanna come inside?" He asked. "Sure... it's getting a bit hot out here." Jimin said. They went inside and Namjoon led him to the living room, "I haven't unpacked yet. I sort of just came in and avoided it." He said as he waved his hand at the duffle bag in a corner. "That's alright. It's beautiful in here." Jimin said as he looked around. "I like it too... I wanted something that didn't feel so cold and impersonal." Namjoon immediately cringed at how privileged and snobbish he sounded. "Mr. fancy pants." Jimin chuckled. Namjoon laughed too and padded into the kitchen, "Do you want anything?" He asked. Jimin followed him and sat down at the island counter, "Water please?" He asked politely. Namjoon grabbed two cool bottles out of the refrigerator and handed one to Jimin. Jimin smiled when their hands touched during the exchange, "Thank you." He said shyly. Namjoon sat down beside him, "So do you usually go off with strangers?" He asked. Jimin shook his head, "No. Maybe I got caught up in how cute you are and maybe those lost puppy eyes lured me in... Maybe both. You're not dangerous though. You're too caught up in your own internal monologue- not in a bad way though. Your mind is just crowded." Jimin was obviously trying to avoid offending Namjoon and the older man appreciated the generosity. "Am I that easy to read?" He asked. Jimin opened his bottle and took a long drink, "Not really... I just see it." He licked his lips and Namjoon watched intently. "Am I that pretty?" Jimin piped up. Namjoon nodded casually and Jimin cheeks lit aflame with a soft rosy color. "The last guy who called me pretty wanted to sleep with me... He was visiting from Osaka." Jimin said with a frown. "People tend to wanna sleep with pretty people." Namjoon said. "Yourself included?" Jimin asked forwardly. Namjoon wasn't against the idea of sleeping with Jimin but sex wasn't at the forefront of his mind. He shrugged and stared down at his hands, "Myself included." He said. Namjoon wondered if the guy from Osaka had any luck but decided that it probably wouldn't be appropriate to ask. Jimin probably turned him down anyway. He seemed too clean and heavily interested in his studies. 

"How long are you staying here?" Jimin asked. "Maybe a week... Maybe more. I'm not sure yet." Namjoon replied. Jimin nodded, "Any plans for tomorrow?" "No... you?" Namjoon said. "I was gonna bring my board out to the beach... I'm sort of just having fun until the semester starts back next month." Jimin said as he played with his water bottle. "You surf?" Namjoon asked. "Not at all, I just sit and ride it out." Jimin chuckled, "I don't go out too far... I could take you out there with me." "Yeah... I'd like that." Namjoon agreed. He was finally looking forward to something.


	2. Chapter 2

Namjoon checked his Twitter feed as soon as he woke up and saw that people were really beginning to speculate his disappearance. Fans were worried, tabloids were fueling things that were just wild, and fellow models were admitting that they were grateful for a chance to shine during his absence. A text from Jimin popped up:

 

**Jimin: Hey, are you up?**

**Namjoon: Hey. I'm up. Do you wanna get something to eat before we head down to the water?**

**Jimin: Yeah! Meet me at Mi-Ran Noona's. I'll be there in a few minutes.**

**Namjoon: See you then :)**

 

Namjoon quickly showered and put on swim trunks and a t-shirt before debating whether or not he should put cologne on. After a few moments of going back and forth, he dabbed a bit on his neck and behind his ears then headed out. When he arrived at the restaurant, Jimin was just getting there too. "Good morning, Mr. Model!" He said cheerfully. Namjoon smiled and waved, "Good morning." He said back. They headed inside together and Mi-Ran greeted them. "Ah, you're both back. Good, I never got your name." She said. "Namjoon, ma'am." Namjoon said with a smile. Mi-Ran nodded, "Namjoon... I won't forget it. Come on, I'll get you two a table." She said and led them to the same table they shared the previous day, "Same as yesterday?" "Yes, please." The boys said in unison. "Okay." Mi-Ran said and scurried off to the kitchen. Jimin leaned in close, "Your cologne smells nice." He whispered. Namjoon looked at the softness of Jimin's lips then at the way his eyes stared into his playfully. Namjoon just wanted to kiss him. "Thank you." He said instead. Jimin pushed his ash brown hair away from his eyes and smiled, "Did you put it on for me?" He asked playfully. "I did." Namjoon replied and chewed his bottom lip. "That was sweet of you." Jimin said and played with a napkin. Namjoon wanted to know everything about Jimin but he also wanted to just watch him do everything with that gentle likability that he possessed. "So... since you're a model, you must travel a lot, right?" Jimin said. Namjoon nodded and was just a little distracted by the way Jimin's lips moved. "What's your favorite place?" Jimin questioned. "Tokyo, Sydney, or New York City." Namjoon replied, "Maybe Rio... the women there are gorgeous." Jimin nodded slowly, "You like women?" He asked. "I sure do." Namjoon sighed. "Me too." Jimin sighed back, "Aren't they just wonderful?" "Women?" Namjoon asked. Jimin nodded dreamily, "Yeah." He whispered. "They are." Namjoon replied. "No... not just to look at because of course, that's a gift within itself but I mean it on a different level... the way they smell and the way they dress and... just how they are. They're so soft and warm... they're mean and scary. They're wonderful... really wonderful." Jimin said as if he was speaking of something so sacred and Namjoon came to the conclusion that Jimin was, in one way or the other, in love with everything and everyone. "I've never heard anyone talk about women like that." Namjoon said. "That means you've never felt that way about them." Jimin said. Namjoon had to agree, "I don't think I have." He said. "You're the love them and leave them type?" Jimin asked. "I guess so." Namjoon replied awkwardly. "No, no, that's okay. I'm not gonna pass judgment." Jimin said gently, "However... I think in all of that loving and leaving that you do... and correct me if I'm wrong, you tend to leave more than you love." "How'd you know?" Namjoon asked. Jimin shrugged, "If you can't get on the hype train for beauty that's deeper than the way women look, it speaks for itself." Namjoon felt just a little insecure, "I've never really stayed long enough to get that far." He said. "It's not something you feel over time, it's instant." Jimin said with a dreamy smile, "I've had my share of one-night-stands, Namjoon. I'm not putting you down at all- please, don't think that I am. It's just... it's hard to explain but  _so easy_ to feel. You can love anyone- it's something we were all created to do... Love and be loved. I mean, when you were younger, didn't you love everything and everyone?" Namjoon nodded and remembered being in love with life in general. "So, if little kids can love for no reason at all... why can't we? Does unlimited love have an expiration date? I don't think it does. Just because we grow older and lose our innocence doesn't mean that we aren't worthy of love and it certainly doesn't mean that we can't share love with others." Jimin said. Namjoon began to see an underlying depth to Jimin that could easily be lost in his baby face or his high and wispy voice. "So you love everyone?" Namjoon asked. Jimin nodded, "Not  _everyone..._ Some people make me pretty upset and I do hate them but I tend to love people until they give me a reason not to." He said. "Even when sex is involved?" Namjoon finally asked. Jimin smiled and thought about the question for a moment. Mi-Ran came with their food, "Okay, boys..." She said as she placed everything on the table, "Enjoy!" She wiggled her eyebrows at Namjoon then at Jimin then headed back to the kitchen. "Love doesn't take a backseat when sex is involved... it becomes intimacy." Jimin piped up. Namjoon looked at Jimin with curiosity, "How?" He asked. "Namjoon... you've been a lot of places but you don't know much about the little things, do you?" Jimin said sweetly. If anyone else had said that, Namjoon would've gotten up and left but Jimin meant it from a place that was genuinely curious and the way his head tilted to the side was almost perfectly innocent. He shrugged at Jimin and smiled sheepishly, "I've never stopped to experience anything around me. I just work and sleep... and invite people back to my hotels." Namjoon said as he ate. "Intimacy works with all six senses." Jimin said as he stirred his soup slowly. "Six?" Namjoon asked with a mouth full of food. "Yeah... sight, smell, touch, taste, hearing, and feeling. You're sense of touch and your sense of feeling work differently." Jimin explained, "Your sense of touch covers what you feel with your skin but your sense of feeling is everything you feel in your soul... it's not a physical sense. It's that feeling you get when you listen to your favorite song or you watch the sun come up. You can't really feel it but it radiates somewhere inside of you and your body wakes up." Namjoon was intrigued and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he felt that way. "You've never stopped and taken a moment just to soak in the warmth of someone's skin or the taste of their lips?" Jimin asked. Namjoon shook his head, "No." He sighed. He wanted to feel the warmth from Jimin more than anything. Jimin gave him an encouraging smile, "You'll experience it one day. You just have to take your time and open yourself up." He said. "Don't you feel awkward opening yourself up and being intimate with strangers?" Namjoon asked. "I've traveled for studying and I've probably hooked up with too many people but I can tell you this... if you can share your bed and your body with someone, sharing intimacy isn't so bad. Why would being warm and loving towards someone be more awkward than being naked with them?" Jimin was peculiar and Namjoon was oddly okay with talking about sex with someone he had just met.

 

After they finished eating, Namjoon paid and they headed outside. "Where's your board?" Namjoon asked. "Wait here." Jimin said and scurried over to the side of the building before returning with a sea green, white and tangerine colored board. It was twice his size and Namjoon laughed as he watched the younger man waddle over with it. "Do you need help?" He asked with an amused smile. "Yes, please." Jimin chuckled and let Namjoon grab one end of the board. Together, they carried it down to the water. "You can swim, right?" Jimin asked. "Yeah, I'm actually pretty good." Namjoon said with a smirk. Jimin laughed and as they got to the water. "Get on." Jimin said once they were knee-deep. Namjoon awkwardly climbed on and straddled the board then Jimin pushed them a little further out. When Jimin was waist-deep, he reached up to Namjoon, "Help me up." He said softly. Namjoon grabbed his hand and pulled him up on the board. Jimin straddled it and they slowly drifted out. "Nervous?" He asked. Namjoon looked at how far out they were, "A little." He replied. "Don't be... the water's pretty calm today." Jimin said as he ran his hands under the water. "You really like the water, huh?" Namjoon asked as he looked out at the line of the horizon. "Not as much as you think... I used to scuba dive a lot but two years ago I got into a pretty bad accident." Jimin replied. "What happened?" Namjoon asked. "I was scuba diving off the coast of Florida and I was pretty deep... I don't know what caused it but my oxygen tank messed up." Jimin paused for a minute, "I remember panicking and trying to get to the surface but I couldn't hold my breath any longer and- God, it was awful... the way water feels in your mouth and your nose and your  _lungs_... I died." "You did?" Namjoon said quietly. "My scuba partner got me to the surface but I took in a lot of water. I flatlined on the way to the hospital and it took the staff twenty minutes to resuscitate me." Jimin said and pursed his lips, "There was no bright light and I wasn't looking down at my body or anything like that. It was like being asleep but I can't fill in the gap between when I blacked out, when I actually died, and when I got resuscitated." "That's... scary." Namjoon said with wide eyes. "A lot of people don't let things like that stop them but I just- I can't... It's not the same. Drowning doesn't feel good and waking up in a room full of crying people might be even worst. I'm just too scared to do it now." Jimin said quietly. "That's alright. That was a lot to go through." Namjoon said warmly. Jimin shrugged, "I wish it never happened. I miss it." He said somberly. "Is that why you're like this now?" Namjoon asked. "Nope, I've always been this way... it's the same me, I'm just a little scared now." Jimin replied. "So, you've always been sweet." Namjoon said more to himself. Jimin nodded, "I'm afraid so. It's a gift and a curse. Girls can't get enough of me." He boasted warmly. Namjoon laughed and scooted closer to Jimin. Jimin smiled and tilted his head, "I know you wanna kiss me." He whispered matter-of-factly. "Can I?" Namjoon asked. Jimin nodded and pressed a wet hand Namjoon's face, "Just make sure you kiss me like you mean it. If kisses don't knock the air out of your chest, what's the point?" Namjoon kissed him slowly and suspected that he was feeling that sixth sense. He felt it thumping and tingling from somewhere deep beneath his skin and it set his mind on fire. For a split second, he wondered if he was rushing things by kissing a guy he had just met a day ago but he told himself that it was okay and that Jimin was right about acting on feelings rather than what was normal or awkward. Jimin's lips were even softer than he had anticipated they were and when the boy deepened the kiss, Namjoon knew that despite their budding friendship, Jimin was too good and too clean for him. Jimin pulled away then kissed him once more, "You're good... did you feel it?" He asked breathlessly. Namjoon nodded. " _That's_ what it feels like. Isn't it amazing?" Jimin said and touched Namjoon's chest. "Yeah." Namjoon said and leaned in to kiss Jimin again. Jimin leaned back, "We're floating out too far." He chuckled. Namjoon looked around and gasped when he saw how far they drifted away from the shore. Jimin turned around on the board, "Paddle with me." He said.

They paddled and glided here and there as they made their way back to the shore then sat close to the waves. As the gentle waves glided back and forth, Namjoon realized that Busan was his favorite place in the world. "I Googled you last night." Jimin said softly, "You're really good at what you do." Namjoon smiled and looked over at Jimin who was drawing hearts and stars in the wet sand, "You think so?" He asked. Jimin nodded, "And your Spring 2016 casual wear showcase for Gucci was nice... very nice." Namjoon felt his cheeks warm up, "Thank you." He said. Jimin turned to look at him, "You have a nice body for certain clothes... like suits and turtlenecks." Namjoon studied the dreaminess in Jimin's eyes. He was almost too pretty but in the warmest way possible. His beauty wasn't intimidating as much as it was serene and welcoming. Jimin was just a beautiful day at the beach. "You look good in straw Sun hats and beachwear." Namjoon said and Jimin looked down, "Do you wanna come to my place for dinner?" Jimin asked shyly. "That sounds good. Yeah." Namjoon agreed. "Maybe I'll show you my sand dollars." Jimin whispered playfully. Just then, a perfect white shell washed up between them, "It's a gift from the ocean." Jimin said as he picked it up. "Thanks, ocean." Namjoon said as he looked out at the water. Jimin laughed and gave the shell to him, "Keep it." He said. Namjoon looked down at the shell and smiled, "I can't remember the last time I felt this comfortable." He sighed. Jimin patted his shoulder, "Enjoy it." Jimin said. Namjoon felt something warm and innocent for Jimin but he wasn't sure what it was yet.

 

After having lunch at Mi-Ran's and spending more time on the beach, Namjoon and Jimin rinsed off at the outdoor showers then walked to the younger man's apartment. Namjoon had insisted on carrying Jimin's board and Jimin was obviously grateful. Jimin lived on the top floor in a modest looking eight-story apartment building. "I waited so long to get this apartment... I wanted a view of the beach." He said as he unlocked the door. They stepped inside and Namjoon looked around. Everything about the apartment said it belonged to someone like Jimin. The living room walls were soft orange, the couch was a khaki color, and there was a small fish tank in a corner near the window. Drawings of Stevie Knicks, Michael Jackson, Whitney Houston, and Donny Hathaway hung on the wall just outside of the small kitchen. "It's beautul." Namjoon whispered. Jimin made his small apartment seem like a cozy, little world and Namjoon felt more comfortable here than he did at the Orange Blossom. "Thank you." Jimin said bashfully. Namjoon sat the board by the door and they took their sandals off. "What are you making?" Namjoon asked. "Bibimbap." Jimin said as he led Namjoon to the kitchen. "Sounds good. Can I help?" Namjoon said, "It's been a while since I've made anything." Jimin nodded and smiled, "Promise you won't burn the building down?" He chuckled. "No promises." Namjoon said with a shrug. Jimin rummaged through the refrigerator and pulled out a variety of vegetables. Namjoon should have asked what he could've done to help but instead, he was staring at Jimin's ass and wondering how he would look in those clingy skinny jeans most models wore during New York City Fashion week. "The rice is in the cabinet behind you, could you get it for me?" Jimin asked. Namjoon jumped and looked at the floor, "Alright." He said as he turned around. Jimin sat the vegetables down on the counter and looked up at Namjoon, "You can look at my butt... It's alright." He said casually. Namjoon laughed, "You remind me of that little claymation guy." He said. Jimin chuckled, "At least I'm not naked." He whispered as he reached up to take the rice out of the cabinet. Namjoon found himself looking down at Jimin's ass again. " "Am I distracting you?" Jimin laughed softly. Namjoon looked at him and swallowed, "No- I'm just- I..." He trailed off. Jimin looked down at the counter and pondered on something for a minute, "You can rinse the vegetables for me while I set the rice to cook." He said. Namjoon nodded and brought the vegetables over to the sink before rinsing a small head of cabbage. He glanced over at Jimin and caught him stealing a few glances of his own. Namjoon smirked and tried not to get too distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

Namjoon didn't mean to wake up with Jimin cuddled into his side and he also didn't mean to shower with the younger man and start things all over again but Namjoon was finding that he preferred the thrill of acting on impulse as opposed to his usual planning. Everything about Jimin made Namjoon want to experience everything life had to offer. Jimin looked rather tired as they had breakfast together in his tiny kitchen. "I like your bed." Namjoon piped up. "Why?" Jimin asked curiously. "It's smaller than mine and it smells nice and it's warm." Namjoon said sheepishly. Jimin's full-sized mattress felt like a sanctuary and Namjoon wanted to hide away in it beneath the earthy scented blankets. Jimin smiled brightly and looked out the kitchen window, "Hey... I was wondering if... when you leave Busan... do you wanna stay in touch?" His smile faltered and he looked as if he was preparing for a crushing blow. "Of course... _yeah_." Namjoon said eagerly. Jimin bit his lip and looked down at his toast, "I was sort of expecting things to get cold." He said. "I've never stayed for breakfast with anyone... or even stayed the night." Namjoon admitted quietly. "That's okay... there's always a first time for everything." Jimin said warmly, "Think of how boring life would be if we never got to do new things." "Before I came here, I wasn't doing anything new." Namjoon said. "Boring, wasn't it?" Jimin asked as he sipped his green tea. Namjoon nodded and mulled over the past two days. "Eating an entire platter of food... waking up and not going for a jog... riding on a surfboard... seeing a starfish move...  _touching_ a starfish... _wishing_ on a starfish... spending the night with someone... not feeling weird about the sex." Namjoon said more to himself. Jimin sipped his tea and Namjoon looked at the dark purple mark he had put on Jimin's neck the night before. "Nobody's ever held my hand during sex." He piped up. Jimin frowned and finished the rest of his tea, "That's one of the best things in the world." He sighed and reached out to touch Namjoon's hand, "Besides.... you have nice hands." Namjoon's hands dwarfed Jimin's and they both laughed. "They... felt good on me." Jimin whispered. Namjoon smiled at him and sipped his tea, "I haven't looked at my phone since you texted me yesterday... everyone is probably wondering where I am." He said. "Maybe you should just let them know that you're alright." Jimin said softly. "My phone's at my place." Namjoon said with a shrug. Jimin chuckled and got up to clear the table, "I'm starting to see that selfish streak." "I like having my way." Namjoon laughed. Jimin put their plates in the sink and turned around, "At least you're not a selfish lover." He teased. Namjoon stood up and pressed Jimin against the counter, "Was it that good?" He asked against Jimin's lips. Jimin kissed him and pressed his hands to his chest, "You woke up and had to have me again so you tell me." Jimin whispered. Namjoon wanted to stay in Busan and grow closer to Jimin, "You weren't all  _that._ " He teased. "Then why are you all over me?" Jimin giggled. Namjoon gently tugged on Jimin's hair and they shared another kiss, "I don't know why I like you so much." He pondered. "Sheesh, we've known each other for nearly three whole days and you can't find _one_ redeeming quality?" Jimin snickered. "Not a single one." Namjoon whispered playfully. "That's sad... I can think of one of yours." Jimin said with a pout. "Like?" Namjoon laughed. Jimin stared down at where his stomach met Namjoon's hips then looked back up at him and winked. Namjoon kissed Jimin's neck before pulling away, "Your mouth is actually some kind of wonderful." He whispered and Jimin blushed wildly. Namjoon was in no rush to leave and judging by the way Jimin pulled him back into his bedroom, he wasn't either. Jimin's room was small and accented with white and blue; his full-size bed was in the center of the room between two white nightstands and beneath a wide bay window. "Have you ever smoked?" Jimin asked quietly. "Smoked what?" Namjoon asked as he watched Jimin fish around in his top bureau drawer. "This." Jimin after turning around and showing Namjoon a small Ziploc bag with four joints in it. "It's been a while." Namjoon said as he sat down in Jimin's bed. Jimin opened the bay window and a cool breeze blew in. "I always open the window first... I don't want my apartment to stink." He said and sat cross-legged near his pillows. Namjoon laid back and watched Jimin take a purple lighter out of his nightstand drawer. Jimin pulled a joint from the bag then closed it back and sat it on the nightstand.

"Where'd you even get that from?" Namjoon asked. "Mi-Ran noona gives it to me. She told me not to ask any questions so I don't know where she gets it from but I suspect that she grows it." Jimin said and lit the end. "She  _gives_ it to you?" Namjoon asked incredulously. "Yeah... she likes me." Jimin chortled and took a drag before passing it to Namjoon, "This isn't the weak stuff... That's why I think she grows it but I'm not allowed to even talk about it unless I'm asking her for it and even then I'm not actually talking about it. We have a code. When I go into the restaurant and just order an iced tea, she knows." Namjoon took a long pull and looked at Jimin, "You didn't strike me as the smoking type. You don't even smell like it." He said. He felt the instant haziness come over him like a warm breeze. "Well... for starters, I'm usually by the beach so I can air myself out while I'm doing whatever I'm doing and I don't smoke that much... it's an occasional thing. What exactly does the smoking type look like?" Jimin said with a smile. He took another pull and blew it out the window. "Not sure but certainly not like you." Namjoon said. "I'm full of surprises." Jimin laughed. "So am I." Namjoon sighed. "Surprise me then." Jimin said. "I tried cocaine once." Namjoon confessed. "You _did_?" Jimin squeaked. "Yeah... It's not great... burns your nose." Namjoon said and let Jimin slip the stick between his lips. He pulled from the joint and let Jimin take it back. "You sound so casual about it." Jimin sighed. "Being a model isn't pretty... It's sad, ugly and lonely. Nobody's really confident... even the boys have eating disorders." Namjoon said softly, "Everyone just looks for ways to feel something other than how they're feeling... everyone's afraid of being replaced and forgotten so they overwork themselves and compensate by doing crazy shit to escape." "You're careful, right?" Jimin asked. "I am... My manager makes sure I am." Namjoon watched Jimin nod his head. "I'll make sure you are while you're here in Busan." Jimin assured him.  Namjoon was fascinated by him, "Is everyone in Busan as kind as you?" Jimin looked a bit sluggish but his soft and pretty face was just as bright as usual, "No." He said softly, "We have some pretty mean people here but you can find mean people anywhere... just like you can find kind people anywhere." Namjoon nodded, "I don't think I've ever met anyone as kind as you." "You probably have but you just didn't realize. Some people just need time to open up and let people in." Jimin said as took another pull. "But not you, right?" Namjoon asked as he took the joint from Jimin. "Well... I'm shy sometimes. People aren't used to kindness without an ulterior motive so people aren't always receptive to me but that's okay. Just because they're not used to it doesn't mean that there's something wrong with me." "It's all about degrees of normalcy." Namjoon mused. He took a pull and Jimin nodded, "Everything goes back to perspective. I remember being insecure about being kind to people because a lot of people took advantage of me. It took me a long time to realize that you can be kind without letting people use you... When you realize that, people tell you that you've changed and you have but it's for the better but they can't see the good in it because they can't walk all over you anymore..." Jimin looked lost in a thought. "Did you lose people when you changed?" Namjoon asked. Jimin nodded, "I lost a few... But one guy...His name was... it doesn't really matter but he was from Sydney and for three years he'd come here in the summer for research. I liked him a lot... The first time we slept together, I figured he'd go back home and we'd never see each other again since he didn't make any effort to exchange contact information- then he came back the following year and expected to pick things up where he left everything and I was a little upset but I slept with him." Jimin took a pull and held it for a second then closed is eyes and released it, "When he left again, I was just angry... mostly at myself for letting him use me but then he came back _again_ last year and I told him that I wasn't particularly fond of being used. He told me that I was different. He said the local recognition I was getting for my work was getting to my head. That didn't bother me because I knew that wasn't true. I knew that meant that I was being strong... It just sucked because I _really_ liked him... One-night-stands are okay but don't make your lover feel used. If you have no intentions of ever seeing them again, that's okay too but it's not fair to just use them when you're in town if you don't establish that first." Jimin fell quiet and looked at Namjoon. Namjoon pulled Jimin down for a soft kiss, "You're just... really good to be around." He whispered. Jimin smiled, "So are you." He shot back. Jimin pulled Namjoon up and took a long pull before pressing their lips together. Namjoon breathed the smoke from Jimin's mouth, closed his eyes, and held it. His head spun hazily as he exhaled it and opened his eyes. Jimin was smiling at him, "Nice?" He asked. Namjoon kissed him again, "One more time." He whispered. Jimin pulled once more from the joint and repeated the action as Namjoon gripped his face. Jimin giggled and kissed Namjoon playfully. Namjoon felt comfortable with Jimin and he already considered him to be one of his closest friends.  

"I start work again next week... I decided to take a break but I haven't really stopped doing any research... I have most of my research out of the way." Jimin said as they walked along the dimly lit beach. The high from smoking was long gone and their clothes were airing out nicely. "Nerd." Namjoon teased. "Some of us don't have nice legs and broad shoulders like you do... my grandfather used to say 'for every inch you are below the average height, you'd better be equally as smart. Small people have to fight harder.' You've got a lot going for you  _and_ you have a nice body... me... I'm just small and people tell me that I'm soft." "Your body is nice... it's really nice." Namjoon said and on impulse, he took Jimin's hand in his. Jimin looked up at him and smiled, "I like you a lot, Namjoon." He said. Namjoon felt flustered and he looked down at his feet, "I like you a lot too." He said. "So what are we doing tomorrow?" Jimin whispered. Namjoon smirked. _We._  "We could check out the Samgwangsa Temple tomorrow night. It's a lot quieter... we could head there around midnight. We can take my car." Jimin said. "I've always wanted to go there." Namjoon said eagerly. "I haven't been there in a few years... I miss it." Jimin sighed. "Come to my place for breakfast in the morning then maybe we can kill time here at the beach... I wanna catch a few crabs." Namjoon said. Jimin looked down at their joined hands, "That sounds like a plan."

 

"I thought people weren't allowed on the beach after sundown..." Namjoon said as he hauled a gray rucksack full of snacks. "Rules don't apply to Batman and Robin." Jimin said, "Now be quiet." Namjoon smiled as they continued on, "Batman and Robin?" He laughed. "Yeah... I'm Batman and you're Robin, got it?" Jimin said and took Namjoon's free hand. "You wanna talk shit and hold my hand?" Namjoon chuckled. "That's right." Jimin said playfully. They walked on and stopped at a fairly dark and secluded area just beneath the second pier. "There's lots of wood under here so I can start a fire." Jimin said as he grabbed driftwood and piled it up.  Namjoon sat the bag down in the sand and opened it. He pulled out a bag of marshmallows, chocolate, and a pack of graham crackers then a pink picnic blanket. Jimin dug a pit in the sand then pulled a pack of matches from his pocket and carefully set the pile of driftwood ablaze. "Matches? I figured you were gonna use a magnifying glass and the light from the moon or something." Namjoon said sarcastically. "I don't like being patronized by my sidekick." Jimin said as he stroked the fire. Namjoon shrugged then opened the packages and stuck a skewer stick through a marshmallow, "Here you go... Batman." He said and passed it to Jimin. "Thanks, Robin." Jimin said deeply. Namjoon laughed and pierced another marshmallow, "Don't mention it." He chortled.

They ate Smores until they both could barely move. "I'm gonna be sick." Namjoon grunted as he threw himself back on the blanket. "Do you wanna go now?" Jimin asked softly. "I can't move yet... I need a few minutes." Namjoon replied. "Me too." Jimin sighed and fell back beside Namjoon. "Wow, look at the stars." Jimin laughed as he pointed up the underside of the pier. Namjoon soaked in the sound of his laughter and smiled to himself. "Did you know that every picture of the Milky Way galaxy is an artist's depiction of how it looks?" Jimin asked. "It is?" Namjoon asked dumbfoundedly. "Mmmhmm... Scientists discovered that the dark matter in the galaxy is in a spiral formation so they just took that information and gave us an estimation of how the Milky Way looks... Nobody knows for sure." Jimin said quietly. "Do you know everything?" Namjoon asked in amazement. "Nope." Jimin sighed, "If I did, I'd know what the Milky Way  _really_ looks like and I'd know where black holes lead to and... what's at the center of the Bermuda Triangle and who shot Biggie and Tupac. That stuff drives me crazy... I just wanna know it all." Namjoon sluggishly rolled over and looked at Jimin, "You're really cute." He whispered. "So are you." Jimin replied. They stared at each other wordlessly and smiled. "I wanna see the stars." Jimin whispered. They put out the fire and moved from beneath the pier. Namjoon wrapped the blanket around them and looked up at the endless supply of stars. Jimin leaned back against Namjoon and sighed, "Don't you just feel small?" He asked. "Microscopic." Namjoon said. They were quiet and content for a moment. Namjoon felt peaceful and amazed with how much wonder the sky held. He couldn't remember the last time he looked up and romanced the stars. Jimin took his hand and fumbled with his fingers aimlessly, "It's a great, big world... so much to see, from the smallest pebble to the tallest tree... we could climb a mountain, we could swim the sea... you and me in a great, big world..." He sang so quietly that Namjoon could barely hear him over the waves, "Come on and take my hand... let's go explore... from the deepest valley to the longest shore... we've seen a lot of things but there's so much more... you and me in a great big world..." Namjoon closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Jimin made him feel so small but in the most humbling and wonderful way.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be from lil man's perspective

** Jimin **

 

The second the Orange Blossom was in sight and Jimin saw the crowd of people, he knew Namjoon had been spotted. He slowed his pace and called emergency services. After explaining that a large crowd of photographers were loitering around a visitor's beach house in hopes of getting pictures, he gave the address and hung up with a smile. As he approached the house, the photographers turned their attention to him. Without giving them a chance to ask who he was, he put a hand up dismissively, "I'm Mr. Kim's tour guide and you are trespassing. If you don't leave, you will be escorted off of the beach- I've already alerted the local authorities." A few photographers left but most of them stayed and Jimin navigated around them before knocking on the door. Seconds later, the door opened and Namjoon pulled him inside with a pained expression, "I'm so sorry, I didn't know they were out there. Are you okay?" He said regretfully. "I'm okay. Don't be sorry. I called the police already... they're none the wiser... I told them that I'm your tour guide." Jimin said as they walked to the living room. Namjoon laughed a little and stroked Jimin's hair. "I called you 'Mr. Kim'." Jimin said and looked up at Namjoon bashfully. Namjoon's body was solid and it was probably one of Jimin's favorite things to look at, aside from the older man's lips, eyes, and the dimples in his cheeks. Jimin treated everyone like a friend but Namjoon was so different from everyone else. He seemed lonely and a bit fragile beneath his cool and casual exterior. He saw the good that was still in him and the boyish charm he still had in his heart despite the subtle wall he had built around himself 

They sat down on the sofa and Namjoon fumbled with the television remote, "I'm probably on every channel... but then again, you probably are too." He turned on the television and flicked around before stopping on a morning gossip show. "Oh, God." Jimin sighed. "South Korean male Supermodel, Kim Namjoon, has been spotted on the coast of Busan after disappearing from the public eye last Wednesday." A reporter said, "After reaching out to his longtime friend and manager, Lee Chaerin, we still have no lead yet on what caused the sudden absence. Sources say that Kim is in Busan to meet up with his lover, Park Jimin, a Marine Biology student and local to the area. Park was seen minutes ago entering Kim's rented Beachfront home." Jimin looked over at Namjoon, "How'd they find all of that out so quickly? I was _just_ out there- how in the hell?" Jimin squeaked. Namjoon laughed and ruffled his hair, "Welcome to life in the public eye." He said, "Where trouble is a bubble in a champagne glass." "But there are quite a few bubbles in a champagne glass... so that must be a lot of trouble." Jimin mused. Namjoon nodded, "It never ends. _Ever_."  "I thought I was helping." Jimin said sadly. "It's alright, I appreciate the effort." Namjoon said with a smile. Footage of Jimin was played and he cringed at how soft and non-threatening yet firm he sounded, "I sound like a joke." He laughed. "You're cute and little but you're intimidating...  _very_ intimidating." Namjoon teased. Jimin rolled his eyes and nudged Namjoon, "I'm a lot meaner than you think, don't try me." He said as seriously as he could. Namjoon studied him, "Is that so?" He purred. Jimin nodded and looked down at Namjoon's lap, "Is that seat taken?" He asked. Namjoon scooped Jimin up and pulled him into his lap, "Now it is." He whispered. Jimin took his face in his hands and kissed him hard, "They think I'm your lover." He whispered. "I thought you were." Namjoon whispered back. Jimin yelped when Namjoon blew on his neck, "I was hoping I was." Jimin said. Namjoon froze and looked at him, "You were?" He asked. Jimin nodded and Namjoon blushed as they sat in silence. Neither of them knew what to say but the silence wasn't strained. "What's your favorite song?" Jimin asked as he crawled out of Namjoon's lap to grab the television remote. He turned the television off and looked at Namjoon expectantly. Namjoon pondered for a moment before giving an answer, "Have you ever heard Fire and Desire by Rick James and Tina Marie?" He asked. Jimin nodded, "I love that song." He whispered, "Why is it your favorite?" Namjoon turned to look at him, "It just sounds amazing and the build ups and the vocals... and I sort of identify with it and... I don't know..." He trailed off and looked away. "Have you ever heard One in a Million You by Larry Graham?" Jimin asked. Namjoon nodded, "Yeah... that song is amazing." He breathed. "That's my favorite song... It sounds like waking up in the morning with all of the cobwebs still in your head and seeing the person that you love next to you... it sounds like being in love." Jimin said with a smile. "Have you ever been in love?" Namjoon asked. Jimin nodded without hesitation, "Being in love is wonderful and even though it's never worked out for me... the feeling of falling in love and being in love makes the heartache that follows after so worth it." Jimin looked at Namjoon, "Don't guard your heart so much. You've built a wall... and I thank you kindly for letting me in but... you need to see that there is so much in the world that is still good." Namjoon looked down at his hands and smiled weakly, "I don't know... I... can't seem to get anything right." He said. "Whenever you feel like the whole world is against you, just remember that you have millions of cells in your body that are there just to look after _you_ \- your heart works day and night to keep you living... your lungs, they keep your breathing and your eyes keep your feet on a good path. Your whole body loves you, Namjoon... love yourself too." Jimin hugged him, "If you keep trying your best, there's no such thing as a bad ending. If things are bad, then your story isn't over yet." Jimin wanted to will the sadness from Namjoon's eyes but he couldn't so he just hugged him. "Jimin, I'm really happy that I know you and I hope that you and I can be friends for a long time... maybe we can be more." Jimin pulled back and touched Namjoon's face, "Yeah." He breathed. Namjoon looked a little sad and Jimin touched his chest, "I'm glad I'm here... I... I hate that next week you're leaving." He whispered. "I won't be gone long. I'll come back. This is my favorite place in the entire world." Namjoon said with an assuring smile. 

 

Hours had gone by and the photographers had moved off the house's property and onto the beach. "They've outsmarted us." Namjoon sighed as he peeped through the kitchen curtains. Jimin sighed with disappointment and stirred his jasmine tea, "Maybe by midnight, they'll be gone." He said. Namjoon leaned against the counter, "You're always so positive." He said then sipped his tea. Jimin watched him curiously. Jimin liked looking at Namjoon and the more he did, the more he wanted to touch him. He knew they were no longer strangers but he wasn't sure what they were and it kind of puzzled him. "Why the face?" Namjoon asked. Jimin shrugged and shook his head, "Nothing... I'm just curious about you." He replied. Namjoon drank the rest of his tea and sat the cup on the counter, "Study me then... figure me out." Jimin tilted his head to the side and smiled, "You don't want me to study you... I take my studies very seriously." The room got quiet and Namjoon watched Jimin with bedroom eyes, "It's not like we're pressed for time." He whispered.

 

 

Namjoon's phone rang and startled Jimin. Namjoon was in the shower and Jimin got out of the bed and trotted into the bathroom, "It's your manager." He said. "Can you answer it?" Namjoon called out. "Is that really a good idea? I mean... it just seems like it isn't." Jimin rambled. "It's okay. She probably saw you on T.V. and she's gonna ask about you." Namjoon chuckled. Jimin answered the phone, "Hello?" He said nervously. "Nice of you to finally answer my fucking calls. Your family has been chewing my ear off and y- who is this?" Chaerin said. Jimin fidgeted, "Just a friend." He replied reluctantly. "Are you the little boy that was on the news?" Jimin would have been amused if he didn't feel like he was in trouble. "Um... yes." Jimin whispered. "Are you trying to ruin my kid? Where is he?" Chaerin said threateningly. "He's in the shower... I- I can get him for you." Jimin stammered. At that moment, the shower water was turned off and Namjoon slid the foggy shower door open. Jimin almost dropped the phone, "I... she- you sh- um... do you need a towel?" Jimin was flustered and Namjoon's wet, naked body wasn't helping the situation one bit. Namjoon laughed and nodded, "Please?" He said. Jimin reached a towel from the rack by the sink and handed it to Namjoon. Namjoon toweled off and wrapped the towel around his waist. Jimin handed him the phone. "Hi, Noona." He said, "Yeah... look, I'm sorry- I really am but I needed this... No... I met him a few days ago... He is  _not_ my secret lover... Noona, he's really nice and I'm not making a mistake..." Jimin pouted and felt just a little insecure. He didn't think that people would assume he was a user. He had never even heard of Namjoon before he came to Busan. "I  _was_ laying low- I  _am_... I've only been to the beach and to a restaurant and to Jimin's apartment... _yes_ , I went to his apartment... Noona, I promise you- I didn't know him before I got here but I have no intentions of leaving Busan before I'm ready to and when I do leave, I'm not just gonna cut him off- I actually  _like_ him." Namjoon said. Jimin smiled and watched Namjoon push his hair back. "He's not a little boy... _no_ \- I'm not a pervert... He's 23 years old... I know he looks like a baby but he's a consenting adult. Jesus Christ, Noona... okay... Please stay in Seoul. I'm okay.  I love you too... Please tell my family that I'm okay... Bye." Namjoon hung up the phone and sighed. Jimin looked at him expectantly, "Is everything okay?" He asked meekly. "She thought you were an underage child prodigy that I was taking advantage of." Namjoon said humorlessly. Jimin giggled and pulled Namjoon out of the bathroom, "I don't look like a baby, do I?" He asked. Namjoon nodded, "You do." He laughed. Jimin pouted and fumbled with Namjoon's towel, "It's not my fault that I was blessed with all of this boyish charm." He sighed. Namjoon kissed him, "That's okay. You look sweet."

 

"I'm bored." Namjoon said from his spot on the sofa. He plucked a purple fidget spinner up from the coffee table and spun it. Jimin scooted over and took the spinner from Namjoon's hands, "Tip your head back." He said softly and Namjoon did as he was told . Jimin spun the spinner before placing it on the tip of Namjoon's nose, "Don't move." He whispered. The spinner slowed down and Jimin plucked it back into motion. He watched Namjoon close his eyes, "Are you still bored?" He asked. "No." Namjoon said calmly. Jimin smiled, "Good... there's no room for boredom in my house." "This isn't your house." Namjoon chuckled. "This isn't your house either." Jimin laughed. Namjoon opened his eyes and smirked, "Point taken." He said in defeat. Jimin studied his face curiously and he wondered what the older man was truly searching for. "Is it okay for me to lovingly point out the small amount of weight you've gained since you got here by saying how nice you look?" Jimin asked. "Yes... worship me, little man." Namjoon sighed as his cheeks turned a gentle cherry color. Jimin laughed and took the spinner off of Namjoon's nose, "You look a bit thicker and very happy." He said warmly. "I feel happy too... I feel  _really_ happy." "Meditate with me." Jimin said as he scooted off of the couch. "You meditate?" Namjoon asked. "I sort of just sit still and close my eyes but it's a start." Jimin replied and pushed the coffee table over to make room. Namjoon sat down across from Jimin. "Close your eyes." Jimin whispered and he watched Namjoon close  his eyes slowly, "Breathe... be aware of yourself." "Aware of myself?" Namjoon asked as he opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. " _Eyes closed."_ Jimin hissed as he fought a smile. Namjoon shut his eyes quickly. Jimin liked looking at Namjoon's face. He was in love with the older man's nose, the way the sun was beginning to romance his already gorgeous complexion, and the dreamy way his lips curved into a hint of a playful smile. "Do you feel your body at work?" Jimin asked. "Yeah." Namjoon replied as if he was just a bit distracted. "What does it feel like?" Jimin pressed sweetly. "It... it feels like... I'm... I'm not sure." Namjoon said with a trying expression. "Take your time. Feel it out first. Answer when you're ready." Jimin encouraged him sweetly as he continued to watch Namjoon obviously mull over his own existence. "It feels like my body is pulsing... like everything is dancing to the pace of my heartbeat... my skin feels like it's  _mine..._ does that make sense?" Namjoon sounded as serene as he looked and Jimin was entranced in the moment, "It makes perfect sense." He said softly. Namjoon opened his eyes and smiled at Jimin, "Why aren't you doing it too?" He asked. Jimin shrugged wordlessly and took Namjoon's hands in his. "Do it with me." Namjoon said and closed his eyes. Jimin did same and listened to his own breaths. "When I was little, I used to close my eyes and pretend I was small enough to fit in a thimble... I still do... when you close your eyes,  you can go anywhere and be as big or as small as you want." Namjoon said. Jimin smiled, "I do that too... right now, we're both tiny... the size of dust..." Jimin said as he imagined things that were too childish for someone his age to think but he could be anything and imagine whatever he wanted because he was sitting with Namjoon. Neither of them expected anything from the other and it felt clean like the warmth of youth and in their own way, they were kids again. They could play make believe and fall deep into the wonders of their own minds.

At a quarter to one, Jimin was roused by Namjoon, "They're gone... do you still wanna go or do you want a go back to sleep?" Namjoon was obviously eager and as tired as Jimin was, he sat up. "Yeah, let's go." He whispered. Namjoon hovered over him and kissed him slowly, "This is gonna be fun." He whispered back and suddenly, Jimin wasn't so tired anymore.


	5. Chapter 5

**Namjoon**

 

Namjoon had more fun than he had ever imagined and before stealing away to Jimin's apartment just before dawn, the pair had splurged on milkshakes from a 24-hour ice cream shop. They both barely made it through the door and fell asleep on Jimin's couch. 

When Namjoon woke up, Jimin was nowhere to be seen. "Jimin." He called out. Jimin peeped his head out of the kitchen, "What?" He chuckled. "Nothing." Namjoon replied and wandered onto the kitchen. "I had fun." Jimin sighed. "Me too... I shouldn't have woken you up though. That was pretty selfish of me." Namjoon said. Jimin poured Namjoon a glass of Apple juice and smiled, "We wouldn't have had so much fun if you didn't wake me up." He said. Namjoon took the glass from him and took a short sip, "I'm so tired." He said. "Go back to sleep." Jimin said softly. "Come with me." Namjoon said as he touched Jimin's cheek. Jimin blushed and closed his eyes, "You're not hungry?" He asked. "No, I just wanna sleep." Namjoon replied. Namjoon finished the rest of his drink and sat the glass in the sink, "Come on." He said.

Jimin looked beautiful straddling Namjoon and clinging to him gently and to be honest, there was nothing Namjoon wanted to look at more. "Stop." Jimin gasped. Namjoon stilled himself and wrapped an arm around Jimin's waist, "Are you okay?" He asked with the worry obvious on his voice. "Yeah... yeah... just... take a minute to be here with me." Jimin said breathlessly. Namjoon furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "Just... feel the sweat on your skin... the beating of your heart... the fire in your stomach... feel how close you are... feel  _me_... isn't it all wonderful?" Jimin was dazed and hazy and Namjoon could see the softness in everything about him. "It is." He whispered, " _You're_  wonderful." He pressed a sloppy and shamelessly greedy kiss to Jimin's lips. Namjoon closed his eyes when Jimin pressed his small hands to his face, "I want you to feel everything that's good... Remember when we were talking about intimacy?" He said softly. "Yeah." Namjoon replied. "This is it." Jimin whispered, "This is how it is." Namjoon pressed their sweaty foreheads together and Jimin sighed before kissing his neck. Namjoon was falling in love already and he didn't know how to stop it but he honestly didn't want to.

 

"What do you hope to take with you when you leave Busan?" Jimin asked Namjoon as they headed towards a small tidal pool in the early parts of the morning. The air was warm and rain clouds were rolling in. "My luggage and maybe a few sea shells." Namjoon said with a smirk. "You know what I mean." Jimin laughed as he swatted at Namjoon's shoulder. "I wanna leave with everything... I wanna leave with the memories we've made over the last few days and I wanna leave with everything you've taught me." Namjoon said and took Jimin's hand in his, "It feels like I've been here forever and I've known you even longer." The rain came out of nowhere and fell hard. "Oh no, my hair." Jimin sighed with mock disappointment. His tousled ash brown hair was wet and it flopped down over his eyes, giving him the appearance of a lost, shaggy puppy. They were both getting wetter by the second yet they remained unbothered. Namjoon pushed Jimin's hair away from his eyes and looked at him in amusement. Jimin looked at Namjoon with playful eyes, "I've never been kissed in the rain before." He said shyly. "That's unfortunate." Namjoon said casually, "What do you want me to do about that?" Jimin blushed, "I want you to kiss me." He whispered. "Why don't  _you_ kiss  _me_?" Namjoon teased. "You're up too high... lean down a little." Jimin chuckled. Namjoon leaned down and kissed him slowly. Jimin clung to him and kissed him back so softly that Namjoon felt his chest heat up. When Namjoon pulled away, they laughed and looked away. "I wanted to show you the tidal pool a little further out but we should head back." Jimin sighed, "We can go to my place since you like it there so much." Namjoon turned his back to JImin, "Hop on." He said. "I'm gonna need a running start." Jimin said. "Ready when you are." Namjoon laughed. Seconds later Jimin leaped onto Namjoon's back, "Ooh it's nice up here." He said with satisfaction, "You're not gonna carry me all the way home are you? I can walk some of the way." "I'm taking you all the way, baby... it's not like you don't enjoy riding me." Namjoon said confidently. Jimin shrieked and pressed his cheek to Namjoon's head, "Oh my God." As Namjoon walked along, the rain continued to pour. "You know... I used to be really insecure about my height." Jimin piped up. "When did you realize how perfectly compact you are?" Namjoon asked. "Perfectly compact." Jimin repeated softly, "I realized it when you picked me up and slammed me against the bathroom door yesterday." Namjoon smiled and recalled how effortlessly he had scooped Jimin up. "You liked that, huh?" He chuckled. "I  _loved_ it." Jimin whispered. Namjoon loved the way Jimin moulded to his back and he felt satisfied with everything. "Strolling along country roads with my baby... It starts to rain, it begins to pour... Without an umbrella, we're soaked to the skin... I feel a shiver run up my spine... I feel the warmth of her hand in mine..." Jimin sang softly, "Ooooh, I hear laughter in the rain... Walking hand in hand with the one I love... Ooooh, how I love the rainy days... And the happy way I feel inside..." Namjoon smiled to himself when Jimin hugged him a bit lighter. The moment felt genuine and Namjoon almost didn't want it to end. "Jimin?" Namjoon said. "Hm?" Jimin hummed. "Thank you." Namjoon whispered. He didn't know what he was thanking Jimin for but he just felt grateful. Jimin rubbed Namjoon's chest sweetly, "You're welcome." He replied. Jimin went on singing song after song about rain and Namjoon didn't know that there were that many songs about rain but Jimin's voice was beautiful and sweet. Jimin seemed to know a song for every moment and Namjoon felt like he was singing their personal soundtrack. 

 

Jimin hopped off of Namjoon's back and fished his keys out of his pocket before unlocking the door. He pulled Namjoon inside and shut the door, "We didn't get caught." He chirped. Namjoon locked the door and smiled, "Thanks to my stealthy speed." He said proudly. Jimin tugged his shirt off, "Get out of those clothes before you catch a chill." Jimin said. "You just wanna see me naked." He laughed. Jimin shrugged, "So?" He said casually as he took his jeans off. Namjoon stripped and Jimin took the clothes, "I'll wash this." Jimin looked great in his briefs and Namjoon smiled at how small he looked. "So... am I just gonna walk around your apartment half-naked or are you gonna give me some clothes?" Namjoon asked. "Well... you did get soaked down to your underwear... maybe you should take those off too." Jimin suggested. "I feel like you're taking advantage of my vulnerability, Mr. Park." Namjoon said as he crossed his arms over his chest. Jimin laughed, "I might be, Mr. Kim." He said.

 

They dried off and Jimin gave Namjoon sweatpants and an old One Direction shirt before slipping into a pair of sweatpants and a George Michael t-shirt. "Why do you get the cool shirt?" Namjoon whined. "One Direction are the  _best_... that blasphemy isn't acceptable under this roof." Jimin said as he set the kettle to boil. "Ed Sheeran wrote their best songs." Namjoon said as he sat down at the table. "You got me there." Jimin said in defeat. Jimin turned to look at Namjoon and smiled. Namjoon smiled back and looked away shyly. "I wish we could do more but I don't want you having to dodge the press." Jimin sighed. Namjoon nodded. He was happy that he got to have a little fun on the beach without getting caught. "You know... I don't remember the last time I had this much fun with anyone." Namjoon said. Jimin smiled and sat down at the table, "Me neither. He said. Namjoon checked Twitter and his chest tightened when he saw **#BusanIsForLovers** trending number one, worldwide. He opened the tag and gasped. There were dozens of pictures of the pair from their short-lived trek earlier. He scrolled a bit more and found a video of him kissing Jimin and another video of Jimin leaping onto his back. "What's wrong?" Jimin asked. Namjoon handed him the phone in silence. "How did they... we were alone. There wasn't anyone else there- I..." Jimin said sadly, "I'm sorry, Namjoon." He sat the phone down and stared at Namjoon. "It's not your fault- I was the one who insisted that we go out." Namjoon said as he checked the phone again. Fans were tweeting their aproval, admiring Jimin's field of study, and rooting for the pair to do photoshoots together. Several news outlets stated that they were a power couple-  _that_ made Namjoon smile a little. "It's not all negative... everyone thinks you're really cute." He whispered. Jimin smiled sadly, "Silver linings are good... are you really okay?" He said. "I'm used to this, Jimin." Namjoon said with a sigh, "I just don't want you to feel invaded." Jimin shook his head, "I don't feel invaded. No, that's a lie- I _do_ feel invaded but... well- I don't like it but I like you so it's... okay? I mean... it's not okay but I... I like you." Jimin sounded so sweet and Namjoon admired his honesty. Jimin was strong willed and his independence was a dominant part of his personality. He allowed himself to be vulnerable and that was the key to his strength. Namjoon reached across the table and touched Jimin's hand. He didn't know what to say but he wanted Jimin to be in this moment with him. Jimin smiled, "It's going to be okay." Jimin whispered. "My family's gonna hate me." Namjoon said. The words fell out of his mouth like raindrops from the sky and he pursed his lips. "Why?" Jimin asked. "They've been dissapointed in me since I started modeling... they wanted me to get a real job and leave modeling to girls and soft boys." Namjoon explained, "I kept pursuing it and they eventually got used to it but they never really forgave me but then when they found out I was bi they said it was because of the environment I put myself in. They said that normal men have normal jobs... they don't mind when I'm with women but they tend to blacklist me when I'm involved with guys." Jimin frowned, "I'm sorry." He said sadly. Namjoon sighed, "I pretend it doesn't bother me but it does... nobody likes being against people they love... are you close with your family? I mean, do they know?" "They know... they always knew. They said that I was always weird so it just made sense... sort of like when Tyler the Creator said he wasn't really surprised that Frank Ocean was gay because he was already weird because he likes unfrosted Pop Tarts... There was just always something there..." Jimin trailed off and chewed his bottom lip, "I like frosted Pop Tarts though..." Namjoon laughed and locked his phone, "Jimin... why do you think we met? Do you think it was by chance or do you think it was supposed to happen?" He asked. "I like to think that certain things happen for a reason and this...  _us_... all of this was supposed to happen?" Jimin said. "I think you were put in my life to remind me to be grateful and love life... I've fallen back in love with just being alive." Namjoon said softly. Jimin smiled contently, "I'm glad I could help." He said softly.

 

Chaerin called and chewed Namjoon's ear off after she caught wind of what happened and Namjoon was oddly at peace with the entire situation. Jimin was good, warm, gentle, and loving so if people thought they were lovers, it was fine. Jimin wasn't a mistake or just another one-night-stand... he was different.

 

They lounged in Jimin's bed and smoked casually. Namjoon couldn't think of a better way to spend a rainy day despite how cooped up he had been. Namjoon lounged sluggishly with his head rested in Jimin's lap and as a cool breeze blew in, he breathed in the smell of the rain... it smelled almost as good as the way Jimin wore the smell of the beach. "When did you realize you liked boys and girls?" Namjoon asked. Jimin blew out a cloud of smoke, "I used to  _really_ like Bruce Lee but I didn't like him the way my friends did. My friends wanted to act like him and fight like him and be strong like him but I just liked  _him_. I liked watching him smile or flex his muscles more than I liked watching him beat people up." He smiled a bit and scratched Namjoon's scalp gently, "What about you?" "I sort of always knew but I ignored it for a long time. I thought if I kept dating girls, it would go away but then I saw G-Dragon and I wasn't sure if he was a girl or a boy but it didn't matter because I just liked him." Namjoon looked down at Jimin and smiled, "I think I just really like pretty boys." Jimin looked languid and a bit blurry but he glowed and Namjoon wanted to take his picture, so he did. "Sheesh..." Jimin chuckled and pulled Namjoon's phone away before snapping a few pictures, "This is our secret... the last thing we need is you getting involved in a pot scandal." "I'll blame you for ruining me." Namjoon laughed. Jimin scoffed and shook his head, "With a face like mine, nobody would believe you." He cackled. They quieted down and finished the joint. Jimin put the tiny stub out in an ash tray on the nightstand and sighed, "Do you miss modeling?" He asked slowly. Namjoon had to mull the question over in his head for a moment, "Not at all." He finally said, "I could stay here in Busan forever and it wouldn't bother me one bit." Jimin hummed and stroked his hair, "Forever?" "And ever." Namjoon breathed. Jimin smiled as he rested his head against the headboard and closed his eyes. They were quiet for a while and just enjoyed each others' presence. "You know who's  _really, really, really_ beautiful?" Jimin asked suddenly. "Who?' Namjoon asked as he opened his eyes. He liked how they could just talk about anyone in particular without worrying about upsetting each other. "Lupita Nyong'o... she's  _gorgeous._ " Jimin sighed. "Yeah, she is... she's really nice to." Namjoon said. " _You met her?"_ Jimin gasped. "Um... yes?" Namjoon said quietly, "She's really nice. Her smile is as sweet as she is." "Good... with a face that beautiful, you can either be an angel or a devil." Jimin said. "You know know who else is  _really, really, really_ beautiful? Namjoon asked. "Tell me." Jimin said softly. "Christina Hendricks." Namjoon replied. "Oh, she  _is_. She's really a great actress too and- are you just saying that because she has really nice boobs?" Jimin said. Namjoon laughed, "No, no... she's really beautiful... boobs excluded." Jimin looked down at him with a suspicious smirk, "If you say so." He whispered. "But there's somebody else... someone who's even  _more_ beautiful, can you guess who?" Namjoon said. Jimin thought for a minute, "Dev Patel?" He asked. "Nope." Namjoon chuckled.

 

"Zayn?"

"No..."

"Melissa McCarthy?"

"Good one but no."

"Patti LaBelle?"

"She's hot but no."

"Jimmy Fallon?"

"N- what?  _Jimmy Fallon_?"

"Come on, he's hot."

"Guess again."

"Lee Kwangsoo?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Well, geez... I'm running out of people-  _tell me_."

"You, dummy."

 

Jimin blushed, "Well, who are  _you_ calling a dummy... _dummy_?" He asked in a small voice. "You, Mr. Marine Biologist." Namjoon whispered. Jimin smiled and looked down at him, "You have good taste." He giggled. Namjoon nodded and shut his eyes, "Did I ever tell you about the time I fell out of a second-floor window?" "No... I'd remember something like that- how'd you fall out of a  _window_?" Jimin said incredulously. "I was fifteen and I was trying to sneak out with a few of my friends... I opened my room window and when I tried to reach for a tree branch, I just... fell." Namjoon said. "You fell... just like that?" Jimin snickered. "Don't laugh, I broke two ribs, fractured my shoulder,  _and_ got a concussion." Namjoon chuckled as he reached up to stroke Jimin's face. "I'm not laughing." Jimin said as he laughed softly. Namjoon sat up and kissed him quiet before pulling away, "No laughing." He whispered. "Ha... ha." Jimin whispered back. Namjoon kissed him a little rougher this time and Jimin let him. "I... I've had so much fun over the last few days." Namjoon said between kisses. Jimin pulled away and smiled, "I'm riot, ain't I?" He teased. "You are." Namjoon said dreamily. "You're soft." Jimin laughed. "Am I?" Namjoon asked and pulled Jimin close. "Wow- no... you certainley aren't." He giggled. Jimin laughed when Namjoon gently wrestled him onto his back, "Be gentle with me... I'm fragile... so fragile." He whispered dramatically. "I'm always gentle with flowers." Namjoon whispered back. Jimin blushed and shut his eyes, "I'm not a flower, I'm a potted house plant." He laughed. Namjoon was convinced that Jimin was made up of stardust, summer breezes, billowy clouds, and pleasant dreams because he was everything beautiful but he was abstract and distant from what Namjoon considered practical. Sure, Jimin was physically present but his energy put him in another realm.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying this story. I'm having so much fun with it.

"Namjoon, I'm not kidding- you need to get your ass back to America." Chaerin said desperately. "I will... tomorrow." Namjoon said sheepishly. Jimin was fast asleep as the sun began to creep into the bedroom. Namjoon quietly left the room and sat down at the kitchen table. "Namjoon-  _no_... You need to get back before the season is over." She sighed. "It's not like everyone hates me for this... besides, I'm doing the other models a favor. They can't get a good paycheck with me in their way." He said casually. "You're a  _model_ , not a fucking philanthropist- this is your  _job_." Chaerin scolded, "You can't afford to give others the upper hand. Prada wanted you to model their biggest pieces from their upcoming catalog but since you left, they gave it to _Zayn_ _._ " "So? Good for him." Namjoon sighed. "You'd better be on the first flight to L.A. tomorrow morning." Chaerin growled. "I'll be gone no later than 4 P.M., okay?" Namjoon said gently. "Fine." Chaerin sighed in defeat. Jimin stepped into the kitchen looking timid and very tired and Namjoon officially didn't care that he hadn't known Jimin for an entire week because he was in love with him and everything about him. If he could just see Jimin like this every morning forever, he'd be quite alright with that. Chaerin began swearing and yelling and the last thing Namjoon heard her say was something about getting JiYong to kick his ass. "Noona... I have to go. I'll talk to you later." He said and hung up before Chaerin could get the next word out. "You... I um- It's pretty early... Are you alright?" Jimin said softly. Namjoon nodded, "Yeah... It was Chaerin. I'm sort of in trouble." He said. "Oh man." Jimin whispered. "Yeah..." Namjoon whispered back. "Is she mad at you?" Jimin asked. "Yeah, but she'll be alright. She's always mad at me." Namjoon replied. "So you're leaving tomorrow." Jimin said quietly. "I have to... trust me, Jimin... I don't want to." Namjoon sighed. "It's okay." Jimin said with a faltering smile. Namjoon felt miserable and he wasn't doing a good job of hiding it, "Can I hug you?" He asked. Jimin's smile grew a little stronger, "Why are you asking, dummy?" He chortled and opened his arms as he crashed into Namjoon's chest. Namjoon sighed and kissed the top of Jimin's head. Their time was limited and Namjoon knew it but he could at least pretend that they would never have to leave each other. "I know you came to Busan to get away from everything but I... I like to think you came just for me." Jimin whispered against Namjoon's chest. "I came here looking for something... maybe it was  _you_..." Namjoon pondered, "I just didn't realize it before." Jimin looked up at him with sleepy eyes, "It was definitely me." He chuckled. Namjoon squeezed him, "I'm gonna miss you, tiny water boy." Namjoon laughed. "I could fit in your luggage." Jimin preened. Namjoon smiled and spun them both in slow circles, "I don't think customs would be too fond of finding a little Korean man in my luggage... especially with Trump in office." "Oh, yeah... I hate that guy." Jimin mumbled. "After he won, I asked my American team members who they voted for... I fired six people." Namjoon said. "That's boss daddy stuff... nice." Jimin said contently. "Boss daddy?" Namjoon said incredulously. Jimin hummed his response and tightened his arms around Namjoon's waist, "Come back to bed with me... I'm still tired." He said and led Namjoon back to his room.

 

"I would call Jimin an idiot but he's just dedicated to his work... I still don't get how he couldn't know who you are." Mi-Ran sighed as she placed their dishes on the table. "You recognized me the first time I came in here?" Namjoon asked as he raised his eyebrows. "Yeah, dummy." She sighed. "But you asked me for my name the next day... you..." Namjoon trailed off. "I realized my error when I went home that day, that's why I asked you the next day. I wanted you to feel normal. I mean, you always have people gawking at you and kissing your ass so I wanted you to feel at home." Mi-Ran said. Namjoon looked up at her and smiled, "Thank you."He said gratefully. Mi-Ran smiled and patted his shoulder, "You're welcome." She said. Jimin came back from the bathroom and sat down, "What are you two talking about?" He asked. "She knew who I was the first day she met me." Namjoon said with a chuckle. "She did-  _You did_ _?"_ Jimin asked with a befuddled expression. "Yes." Mi-Ran laughed as she flounced away. "She always has her ear to the ground." Jimin sighed. 

As they ate, they talked about where Namjoon would be going to runway showcases. "Does Chaerin really want to get Prada to drop Zayn?" Jimin asked. Namjoon nodded, "Yeah... she thinks I want it... I kind of do but it's whatever... Zayn looks good in Prada so I don't really care. I mean, he's always flaking on shit so if I really wanted it, I could have it." He wasn't really worried about it. Jimin smiled, "You've got a little juice?" He asked. Namjoon nodded, "I've got  _all_ the juice... I've been asked to model women's clothes but I won't. Girls have enough issues competing against each other... They don't need me being another thing keeping them up at night." "How gracious of you." Jimin chortled. "I don't wanna leave. I'm really gonna miss you." Namjoon blurted out. Jimin's smile faltered for a second and he cocked his head to the side, "You'll be okay... You'll be so busy that you won't even think about me and I'll only cross your mind just before you fall asleep." He said and reached across the table to touch Namjoon's hand. Namjoon could see photographers outside and he swallowed thickly. "They're gathering outside." He sighed. "They'll be gone soon. Mi-Ran isn't going to let them loiter." Jimin said. 

After they finished eating, Namjoon waited for Mi-Ran. "I wanted to say good-bye." He said and hugged her. Mi-Ran hugged him back, "Come back and visit soon... and if you tell anyone about my... _exchange_ with Jimin, I'll bring you down." She said. Namjoon laughed, "I smoked too much of it... I'm no snitch." He said with a chuckle. Mi-Ran pinched his cheeks, "I'm gonna get a lot of customers... this is all your fault." She said with a smirk. "I'm sorry, noona." Namjoon said. "She likes money, don't let her fool you." Jimin laughed. "Ka-ching, ka-ching." Mi-Ran whispered as she wiggled her eyebrows. Namjoon hugged her again before letting her go, "I should go... I don't wanna have too much chaos going on here." He said. "I'll see you soon... you'll be back." Mi-Ran said. "Don't sound so creepy, noona." Jimin laughed and flicked Mi-Ran's earlobe. "Keep off my lobes, pervert." Mi-Ran yelled as Jimin guided Namjoon out through the back.

 

They scurried back to Namjoon's place and made faces at the fans and photographers through the living room window before channel surfing. "What's your favorite movie, Jimin?" Namjoon asked as he turned the television off. "I don't know... maybe... RENT... or... Silver Lining's Playbook." Jimin said. "Oh, I thought you were gonna say Splash or The Little Mermaid." Namjoon laughed. "Don't stereotype me! You probably like Coyote Ugly because Tyra Banks is in it!" Jimin laughed. "I actually do like that movie... rude." Namjoon laughed. "Space Jam is pretty great... Ninja Assassin is great too... Rain looked  _hot_." Jimin said with a smirk. "Rain... He had me wanting to be an assassin so bad." Namjoon sighed. "I just wanted him to choke me with that chain stuff he kept swinging around..." Jimin mumbled. "What the _hell_ , Jimin!" Namjoon cackled. Jimin shrugged and pursed his lips, "Sometimes I like my men...  _mean_." He said unapologetically. Namjoon loved his honesty, "I'll remember that." He said. 

 

Namjoon packed his bags and Jimin helped here and there but for the most part, he sat cross-legged on Namjoon's bed fighting a somber expression. "Can I take you to the airport tomorrow?" He asked. Namjoon zipped his luggage, "Yeah... of course." He said. Jimin smiled down at his hands, "I just wanna be there to say goodbye." He said. Namjoon put his things by the door and sat down beside Jimin, "We're gonna text and Skype and stuff... right, babe?" He said. "Babe..." Jimin whispered. "Oh, I'm sorry... would you prefer it if I called you  _Batman_?" Namjoon said. Jimin laughed and nudged him, "Either is fine... sidekick." Namjoon looked at Jimin and smiled. "What are you gonna do about all of those rumors?" Jimin asked quietly. "I'm not sure...Chaerin and I will figure something out. I mean... you _are_ kinda sorta mine." Namjoon said playfully. Jimin smiled and fell back on the bed, "Oh? Since when?" He teased. "It was around the time you told me that you were hoping we were lovers." Namjoon said and fell back beside Jimin. "Well... I'm breaking up with you. I can't date someone as tall as you." Jimin laughed. Namjoon put his hands over his heart and gasped, "Why? I'm rich." He said dramatically. "What's all that money worth if I have to stretch so high to kiss you? It's tiring, Namjoon... and those piggyback rides... I'm not used to being up that high. I get the worst nosebleeds." Jimin said as he fought a smile. Namjoon looked over at Jimin and smiled at him fondly, "I really, really like you, Jimin." Jimin closed his eyes and blushed, "I really, really like me too." He chuckled. Namjoon pinched his nose softly, "Tell me you like me too, brat." He laughed. "I like you a lot... I like you more than I like... the smell of the ocean." Jimin whispered. "Do you like me more than the ocean itself?" Namjoon asked. "No." Jimin deadpanned, "Not yet at least... you're almost there." Namjoon couldn't be upset. He liked Jimin's honesty more than anything else and he was just happy that someone as wonderful as Jimin actually liked him.

 

The late night was quiet and Jimin was playing classical music from Namjoon's sound system. Actually, it was just different renditions of Nocturne, Op. 9 No. 2 but Namjoon didn't mind. Jimin was huddled up on the sill of the Bay window and watched the waves dance along the shore of the beach as Namjoon went back and forth between watching him and looking at the few stars he could see from the bed. "I can't stay the night... I have to feed my fish." Jimin whispered. "Oh... Namjoon breathed. "I'm sorry, Namjoon." Jimin said as he looked over at the older man with sad eyes, "I'll come back in the morning to get you." "Don't be sorry. It's okay... You have to feed your babies." Namjoon said with a smile. Jimin got up and stretched, "I used to dance back in high school... did I ever tell you that?" He said. Namjoon watched Jimin's shirt ride up as he reached up to the ceiling, "No... you never told me that." He said as Jimin rolled his shoulders then padded over to the bed. "I was pretty good too." Jimin chuckled. "I bet you were... You kind of  _look_ like you know how to dance." Namjoon said. Jimin fell onto his back and looked over at Namjoon, "Do I?" He preened. "Yeah... I'll give you a hundred thousand won if you dance for me." Namjoon whispered. "You're the most successful model in the industry and that's all you're offering? Cheapskate." Jimin laughed. "It's an investment... do well and I'll make it worth it." Namjoon chuckled. "No." Jimin whispered against his mouth. Namjoon kissed him and Jimin pulled away, "I should go... You need to get some sleep." Jimin looked a little sad and Namjoon touched his face softly. "Can't you stay a little longer?" He asked. "I wish I could." Jimin sighed as he dodged another kiss. Namjoon missed Jimin's lips and ended up pressing a wet kiss to his jawline, "Are you sure you can't?" He asked as his hands skirted up the back of Jimin's shirt. "My fish." Jimin whispered. Namjoon let him go, "Do you want me to walk you home?" He asked. "No, I want you to stay here and sleep. I'll call you when I get home." Jimin said as he stood up. "I won't be able to sleep." Namjoon replied. "I'll have to knock you out then." Jimin laughed and gently touched Namjoon's jaw with his fist. Namjoon laughed and got up, "I'll walk you to the door." He said as he grabbed his black sweater and made Jimin put it on, "It's chilly outside." "I've been given the sweater... I'm honored." Jimin said with a sigh. "Will you keep this for me? Just... hold onto it, please?" Namjoon said. "Of course I will... but you have to hurry back to Busan before it stops smelling like you." Jimin said and rolled the sleeves past his wrists. "Yeah... I promise I will." Namjoon whispered. Jimin hugged him, "Stop looking at me like that... you're making it harder for me to leave- do you  _want_ my babies to starve, Mr. Kim?" He scolded playfully. They walked to the front door and Jimin stopped to look back at Namjoon, "I'm not kidding... I want you to  _sleep_ , okay?" He said. "Okay." Namjoon laughed and hugged Jimin. Jimin kissed him quickly and pulled away. "Go on before I try to talk you into staying again." Namjoon said as he began fastening the buttons of the sweater to buy more time. "I'm a big boy... I can do that myself." Jimin laughed breathily. "Hush." Namjoon breathed as he fastened the top button and pulled the hood over Jimin's head. They kissed each other slowly and Jimin stepped back then opened the door, "I'll call you." He said softly and went on his way. Namjoon shut the door and headed back to his room. He waited and waited for Jimin to call and when an hour had gone by, he called him. Jimin answered, "Hey, I'm home... I'm sorry I didn't call. I thought you might've gone to sleep." He said softly. "It's alright. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Namjoon said. He heard Jimin breathe and he closed his eyes. "Sleep." Jimin said. "I'll try." He whispered. "Okay... Goodnight... _sweetheart."_ Jimin said softly. "Goodnight, little man." Namjoon chuckled. He hung up and looked down at his phone. He liked the idea of Jimin being his but he liked the idea of belonging to Jimin even more.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be updating more often now so subscribe to get alerts!


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon woke up alone and miserable. He looked at his luggage by the bedroom door and sighed. Namjoon wished that Jimin had stayed the night but he didn't want to be selfish. His phone rang and he checked it. It was Jimin. "Hey." He said sluggishly. "Hey... Come outside. I'm in my car." Jimin said softly, "I'd come in but there's a bunch of girls out here and I'm kinda scared." Namjoon laughed and sat up, "Let me get ready. I'll be there in a few minutes." He said. "Don't take too long, Robin. Crime waits for no one." Jimin whispered playfully. "Oh, just hang up. I'm coming." Namjoon laughed and hung up. He hopped out of bed with a newfound energy and quickly got ready. After he got dressed, he put his luggage by the door and took one last look around the house to make sure all of the lights were off and nothing was left behind. He couldn't find the shell Jimin had given him and it was beginning to stress him. His cell phone rang and he picked it up. "Where are you? These girls are looking at me and it's scaring me." Jimin said quickly. "I can't find that shell you gave me." Namjoon said as he looked under the sofa. "Oh... about that... I have it. Come on, I'll explain it when you get in the car." Jimin said. "Thank  _fuck_." Namjoon sighed and headed to the door. He opened the door and flinched when the crowd of girls started screaming. He smiled and greeted them as he hustled to Jimin's car. He put his things in the trunk and got in on the passenger side. "Hey." He said breathlessly. "You look hot." Jimin sighed. Namjoon reached across and kissed Jimin's temple, "Thank you." Jimin blushed as he started the car and pulled off, "About your shell... I took it yesterday because I wanted to do something with it." "Running tests on it, nerd boy?" Namjoon laughed. "No, smarty-pants." Jimin laughed, "Open the glove compartment." Namjoon did as he was told and saw a black rectangular box, "Jimin... you  _didn't..._   _Jimin_." He said. "Open it! Come on- wait don't... let me pull over. I wanna see the look on your doofy face when you open it." Jimin said as he carefully pulled over and parked his car under an overpass. Namjoon opened the box and smiled. The white shell was attached to a silver chain and  _Busan is for Lovers_ was inscribed inside of it. "So now you can take the beach with you everywhere you go and since the beach is a piece of me... you can keep me with you too. Best of both worlds, right?" Jimin said softly. "Thank you, Jimin." Namjoon whispered. "So now we'll always be close and you just need to breathe to feel my heart against yours." Jimin said. "Isn't that from an Ed Sheeran song?" Namjoon asked. "Hush... I'm trying to be romantic." Jimin giggled as he pressed his lips to Namjoon's cheek. "I should call you Cheeseball instead of Batman." Namjoon laughed. Jimin helped Namjoon put the necklace on, "Don't lose it, okay? It's got special powers." He said and pressed his forehead to Namjoon's. "Okay." Namjoon said. Jimin kissed him, "I have to get you to the airport but... we should get something to eat... Drive-thru?" Jimin said. Namjoon nodded.

 

After an eventful time at some vegetarian drive-thru involving a window full of starstruck employees, Jimin parked the car beneath a quiet overpass. "Nobody's following us... this is nice." Namjoon said as he dug through the bag and handed Jimin a vegetable wrap. "You don't eat a lot meat around me." Jimin piped up. "The first day we met, you told me that eating meat felt like you were eating your friends so I figured you don't like watching other people eat your friends... it's out of respect." Namjoon replied. Jimin smiled, "You remember that... that's sweet." He said to himself. Namjoon turned on the radio and looked through Jimin's C.D. organizer, "You still have C.D.'s... and... mixed tapes?" Namjoon said as he put a disk into the car radio. Super Rich Kids began to play. "It's a mixed  _C.D._ when it's on a disk,  _Namjoon_." Jimin said as he smiled. "I barely passed my last year of high school and I need someone to educate me on these things,  _Jimin_." Namjoon teased. They ate and listened to music. "Aren't you gonna miss your flight?" Jimin asked after they finished eating. "Yeah..." Namjoon sighed, "I'll catch the next one." "Isn't Chaerin supposed to meet you at LAX?" Jimin asked. "I told her I might not be on that flight... she knows I won't be. She knows I'd rather stay here." Namjoon said as he took Jimin's hand in his, "After I leave... when will we see each other again?" "I don't know... I travel for research so maybe while you're doing your thing, I'll bump into you while I'm doing my thing." Jimin said coolly. Namjoon laughed, "Be quiet." He said. Jimin smiled that big, radiant smile of his and Namjoon's insides lit up. "Stop falling in love with me... okay?" Jimin said softly. Namjoon smiled back at him, "I don't like being told what to do." He said. "You're my sidekick, you  _have_ to do as I say. Got it?" Jimin said with a soft smile. "You got it, Batman." Namjoon said fondly.

 

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Jimin said as he gave Namjoon a warm smile. "You too... I'll call you." Namjoon said softly. The airport wasn't very crowded but people were staring. Namjoon could see that Jimin was pretending not to notice and it made him feel guilty. A voice came in over the loudspeakers calling for Namjoon's flight. Namjoon hugged Jimin tightly and Jimin squeezed him back. "Go, Namjoon... go." Jimin whispered. Reluctantly, Namjoon did just that but not before looking back. Jimin blew Namjoon a kiss and smiled. Namjoon caught the kiss in the air and tucked it away in his jacket pocket then he was gone.

 

Namjoon stepped off of the plane and headed into the terminal. Chaerin was standing a way off with a sign saying  **WELCOME BACK ASS HAT** and Namjoon smiled at the familiarity and warmth in Chaerin's eyes. Something about her looked different but he wasn't sure what it was. "Noona!" He said as he set his luggage down and hugged her. "You look great." Chaerin said and stepped back to look at him, "You got a nice tan and you even gained some weight. "I missed you." Namjoon said quietly. Chaerin was suddenly a priceless jewel in Namjoon's life and he wondered why he had always taken her for granted. "I missed you too, kid." Chaerin said. Namjoon picked up his luggage and they started outside after checking in at customs. They dodged fans and photographers on the way to Chaerin's car and once inside, they were off. "Why'd you just leave, Namjoon? Don't just say you needed some space- what was  _really_ wrong?" Chaerin pressed. "I felt like I was suffocating... I felt lost and I just didn't wanna do any of this anymore. This is my whole life and I fell out of love with it." Namjoon said. "Did you find what you were looking for?" Chaerin asked. "Yeah... he wasn't what I expected but I needed him." Namjoon said softly. "That little kid? Jimin, right?" Chaerin said. They stopped at a traffic light and Namjoon waved at a little girl in the backseat of the car beside them. The little girl waved back and made a silly face at Namjoon. "He's not a little kid."Namjoon said softly and crossed his eyes at the girl. The light changed and Namjoon blew the girl a kiss as they sped off. "He taught me things I've never even given a second thought." "I don't wanna hear about how much sex you two had- shut up." Chaerin groaned. "No, no... he's just really smart and wise... like a tiny Oprah." Namjoon sighed. "A tiny Oprah?" Chaerin cackled. "He's amazing, noona." Namjoon wondered what Jimin was doing but he'd be busy so he decided to leave him be for now. His phone rang and he checked it, "It's him." He breathed and answered it, "Hey, Batman." "Ah, Robin! My trusty sidekick! How are you?" Jimin said cheerfully and Namjoon could hear the younger man's blinding smile. "I'm alright. Chaerin is driving me to my hotel. I have a show tomorrow night. Are you okay?" Namjoon said. He already missed Jimin terribly. "I'm alright. I just wanted to check on you and... I miss you." Jimin said in a small voice, "It was a weird day..." "I miss you too, Jimin... I promise I'll come back." Namjoon whispered. Chaerin made a gagging noise and Namjoon swatted at her as he fought a smirk. "I have to go but I just wanted to hear your voice... I'll talk to you soon... Bye, Namjoon." Jimin said. "Bye, Jimin." Namjoon said and hung up. "Batman?" Chaerin laughed. "Shut up, I'm his sidekick." Namjoon and rolled his eyes. "Ah, that's cute." Chaerin sighed, "Sickening just the same but cute nonetheless." They were quiet and Namjoon looked over at Chaerin. It hit him suddenly, "Noona, are you pregnant?" He asked. "Sure am." Chaerin deadpanned. Namjoon yelled out and slapped his legs, "Noona! You really are? Holy shit!" "Yeah... JiYong doesn't know yet... He's gonna coddle me and smother if I tell him so keep your mouth shut." She said. Namjoon nodded eagerly, "How far along?" He asked. "About nine weeks... I still have time... and you better not stress me." Chaerin sighed and they pulled into a parking garage. After parking the car, they got out and headed to the elevators. Namjoon reached out and touched Chaerin's stomach, "I hope it's a girl and I hope she's as pretty as you." He whispered. Chaerin smiled and put her hand over Namjoon's, "I hope so too and maybe she won't be as loud as her father and maybe if I keep her away from you, she won't be as annoying." She laughed. 

 

The next several weeks were busy and Namjoon didn't get to communicate with Jimin the way he wanted to but their interactions were always good. This week in particular, found Namjoon in a hotel room in Milan. A journalist from Vogue Italia had come to interview him for an article. Her name was Margot and she spoke with a heavy accent but she was determined to deliver a perfect interview. At times they struggled to understand each other but they made it work. "Is your boyfriend a hard limit? Am I allowed to ask about him?" She asked carefully. Namjoon mulled the question over before speaking, "It depends on what you ask." He replied. Margot thought for a moment, "Is he... special to you?" She asked. "Yeah... he's very special to me. I don't think I've ever met anyone as dear to me as him." Namjoon said and smiled to himself. "Have you known him for a long time?" Margot asked as she jotted something down on her pad. "It's sort of in-between." He replied. "In... between? I don't understand." Margot said with a puzzled expression. "I mean, it's been some time but not very long... do you understand?" Namjoon said. Margot was visibly embarrassed, "Yes, yes... I'm sorry." She said sheepishly. "It's alright, Margot. Take your time, okay?" Namjoon said gently. "You are... very nice. People tend to lose patience with me and call a translator." Margot said as she pushed her long, black hair behind her ear. "It's okay. When I was learning English, I struggled a lot too and you're doing the right thing by taking chances like this. The best way to learn is to give yourself room to mess up and fumble a bit... There will always be people who are happy to help you- just like there will be critics who are hard on your accent or your pronunciations but people like that are usually assholes who only speak English." Namjoon said with a smile. "I'll remember that." Margot said and smiled warmly, "I wanted to ask you... When you... suddenly went under the radar and went to back to Korea, what caused that? Why did you suddenly go the way that you did?" Namjoon thought of a thousand ways to lie about why he had left and he considered going forth with a lie to maintain his untouchable and supremely invincible image but he didn't. He told the truth. "I was tired of my life. People tend to think that being a model is fun and easy and you just get paid to look good but it's such a shallow industry and it's tiring when you do the same thing in different parts of the world... You travel but you don't see anything and you don't get to live. It's the same thing all the time... wake up, work out, eat just enough to not ruin your skin or your physique, take pictures, walk down a runway, interviews, eat, sleep." Namjoon said and stopped for a minute, "After a while, you just burn out and go through the motions... it's like breathing... you just do it and never really acknowledge it." Margot frowned, "Are you back to stay?" She asked. "I think so... I might go off the grid again though. It makes coming back more exciting." Namjoon said with a chuckle.

 

"You talked about him... are you ready for whatever might happen next?" Chaerin asked. The pair were holed up in a hotel room in Barcelona. Namjoon didn't feel like being alone so he had pushed his way into Chaerin's room with the promise of painting her nails. She had gained a few pounds and her skin was almost glowing. "I have hemorrhoids." She blurted out. "Okay..." Namjoon said as he massaged her foot. "I'm forgetting everything so I started writing things down... do I seem fat?" She rambled. "Yes, you do seem a little fat but you're still beautiful." Namjoon said honestly. Chaerin nodded and smiled, "You've been so different since you came back from Busan... What'd that little boy do to you?" She said. "He reminded to be grateful... Noona, I love you and I appreciate everything you've done for me so I need to show you that you're more precious to me than you'll ever know." Namjoon said. They looked at each other for a moment and Chaerin blinked away a few tears, "I've wanted to see this character growth for so long. You worry me sometimes and I know I'm the closest thing to family that you have right so I get so overwhelmed because I need you to know that you're never alone, okay?" She said quickly. Namjoon wasn't sure if her hormones were the cause for her sudden tears but he felt himself getting ready to cry too. Chaerin Sat up and hugged him, "Sometimes I feel like I'm not doing a good enough job... I'm way too hard on you sometimes and when I should be your family, I over-manage you like that's all you need." She said. Namjoon hugged her tightly, "Noona, I need that sometimes. Do you know how many times you've stopped me from self-destructing? You've kept me busy at moments when having idle time would've probably killed me." He said. "Like that time you did crack?" She piped up. "It was cocaine and- wait-  _how the hell do you know about that?_ Did Jimin tell you?" Namjoon said. "No, he didn't tell me... I just know. That's why I hate it when you have too much time on your hands. You do dumb shit." Chaerin said as she pulled away and patted Namjoon's shoulders. Namjoon could still see the worry on her face as he dried her tears away with the sleeves of his shirt, "Stop stressing, it's bad for the baby... I'm okay." Namjoon said with a warm smile. "You miss him a lot... I can tell. You look lonely." She said quietly. Namjoon nodded, "Sometimes I miss him so much, it's hard to breathe." He sighed. Chaerin frowned, "Being in love is amazing but it really sucks." She chuckled bitterly. Namjoon laughed and squished her full cheeks, "You're right."

 

Months had gone by and Namjoon was beyond dissatisfied with how hard it was to keep things with Jimin in heavy rotation and as Winter began picking up steam, Namjoon found himself feeling lonelier than ever before. He found comfort in wandering the streets of whichever city he was in during the early parts of the morning and handing out large sums of money to the homeless people he passed by. Maybe it was dangerous if the wrong person saw him but he liked doing it anyway. His cell phone rang as he walked back to his hotel. This week he was in London and he had made arrangements to meet Jimin's parents while he was there. "Where the fuck are you?" Chaerin asked quietly. "I'm down the street. I wanted to find something to eat." Namjoon lied. "It's fucking three in the morning, you should be sleeping- not eating." Chaerin scolded. "I didn't realize hunger had a fucking shut-down hour. Jesus Christ, I'm on my way back." Namjoon sighed. "Watch your mouth." Chaerin snapped. "Sorry." Namjoon mumbled. As he stepped into the hotel lobby, he smiled at the receptionist and slowly made his way to the elevators. His phone rang again and it was Jimin this time. Namjoon answered quickly, "Babe, hey... Are you okay?" He said. Jimin chuckled, "Sweetheart..." He sighed, "I'm alright. I just wanted to hear your voice, I'm sorry for calling you so late." The elevator came and Namjoon pressed for the fifteenth floor, "I wasn't asleep... I miss you and I haven't been sleeping much. I think it's because I just really wanna see you." Namjoon said. "We can Skype, baby. I'm here... you can see me." Jimin said softly. "I'm heading to my room now. Hang on." Namjoon said as he let himself into his room. He peeled his outerwear off and kicked off his boots. Namjoon grabbed his Mac book and turned it on as he listened to Jimin slowly hum what sounded like Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds. He started Skype and started a video call. Jimin's face came up on the screen and they ended the phone call. "Namjoon!" Jimin said with a bright smile. Jimin had on Namjoon's sweater and a white t-shirt under it. The sunlight poured in behind him and he looked angelic as he tried to smooth down his bed head with little success. "Hey." Namjoon said dreamily. "You gotta come back soon, your sweater doesn't smell like you anymore... I miss it." Jimin sighed. Namjoon frowned, "I'll be back as soon as I can." He said. "No frowny faces. You're busy and I understand that. I know how much you miss me and you know how much I miss you but we'll be okay. We're just fine." Jimin said encouragingly. "God, I love you." Namjoon breathed as he gazed at Jimin. Jimin's eyes lit up, "I love you, too." He beamed. They sat there for the longest time without saying a word. "Take your shirt off." Jimin finally said with an impish grin. "What?" Namjoon laughed. "Please?" Jimin pouted. "You can't just charm me out of my clothes, Jimin." Namjoon chuckled. "Skype sex is on my bucket list. Let's go." Jimin said casually. "What's in it for me?" Namjoon asked playfully. Jimin exposed his shoulder, "Get a load of  _this_." He teased. "Wow, you flash a little shoulder and you think I'll just bust a nut? You're absolutely right- show me more." Namjoon chuckled. Jimin laughed and turned red as he covered his face with his arms, "I can't! You know I can't." He sighed. "I know, baby. I know." Namjoon said softly. Jimin looked down at the screen and smiled, "I wanna see you so badly... I just wanna touch you and smell your skin and... I miss your hugs." "I miss your kisses and your morning voice and I miss... your... body heat. You have nice body heat. It's good for sleeping." Namjoon said gently then stood up and began undressing. "Oh... are you- oooh, you've been working out again. Should I take my clothes off too?" Jimin ramble. "I'm just changing, Jimin. Relax, baby." Namjoon laughed as he reached for his sweatpants and pulled them on. He sat back down on the bed and Jimin looked at him with longing eyes. Namjoon chuckled as he reached out for his shirt and he hesitated before putting it on, "Min, close your mouth... you might start catching flies." Jimin licked his lips and sighed, "You should go to sleep... I don't want you to be so tired." He said. Namjoon moved his laptop up to his pillows and rested on his side, "Sing me to sleep." He sighed. Jimin preened a bit, "Go to sleep... go to sleep... go to sleep little fuckboy-" "Oh my God." Namjoon groaned and fought back laughter, "You little-  _Jimin!_ _"_ Jimin cackled, "I was warming up!" They laughed and it almost felt like old times. "I heard a song this morning... it made me think about you." Namjoon said as he fought sleep. "Oh, really?" Jimin said. He sounding really flattered, "What's the name of it?" "Have you ever heard Happy by Michael Jackson?" Namjoon asked. Jimin gasped,  _"I love that song-_ you heard it and thought about  _me?"_ He lit up and pressed his palms to his cheeks. "Beautiful things remind me of you." Namjoon said and just as he was about cringe at how cheesy he thought he sounded, Jimin squealed and fell back on the bed, "You're so romantic!" Namjoon felt like he was about to explode with joy and adoration. "Namjoon, I really love you... okay?" Jimin said as he sat up, "More than the beach and more than any ocean I've ever seen... I just love you so much and I think about you all the time and I want you to eat well and sleep well and wake up next to me and just  _always_ look at me like you are right now... It makes me feel really special and really loved when you look at me that way." "I love you, too. _God_... Jimin... I do." Namjoon said quietly. He wanted Jimin to feel it in every way possible... even if he couldn't fully express it.

 

Two weeks later, Namjoon was in New York City in a hotel he had forgotten the name of. Chaerin was two doors down and he contemplated going to bother her but he didn't want her too stressed. A knock on the door broke his thoughts and he got up assuming that it was Chaerin or someone else from his team. He opened the door and Jimin was standing there bleary-eyed but happy. The sea green parka he wore made him seem even smaller. "Jimin." Namjoon whispered. "I've come to fix your... pipes." Jimin said playfully. "What are you doing here?" Namjoon asked as he pulled Jimin inside and freed the younger man of his bags. "You came all the way to Busan to find me so I had to return the favor." Jimin said as they hugged tightly. His scent was like home and Namjoon breathed in so deeply that his head spun, "You... really?" He said as he pulled back. "Well... no... I'm here in New York because I have to do some research over at Coney Island but I figured we could spend some time together so Chaerin noona told me where you were staying... that doesn't sound as romantic so we'll just pretend I came here just for you." Jimin said. Namjoon laughed, "You're something else." He said. "I was supposed to be in Barcelona but I nearly got into a fistfight with one of my coworkers just so I could come here instead." Jimin sighed. "I appreciate it, short stuff." Namjoon said. Namjoon helped Jimin out of his boots and coat before hugging him again. Jimin kissed him, "I'm not sure if I'm tired or not but I would definitely like to sleep." He said. Namjoon held him tightly and pulled him into his bedroom. " _Look at this view."_ Jimin gasped, "I can see  _everything_... It's like looking at you when you're looking at me the way you do..." "The way I do? How?" Namjoon asked fondly. Jimin turned to look at him, "The way you are right now... Just like that... Like you're in love with me." He whispered. "Oh..." Namjoon said, "Well, I am so I guess that's about right." He said as he stepped closer to Jimin. "I love you too." Jimin took a step back and smiled. Namjoon breathed weakly and he parted his lips to speak but the words wouldn't come out, "It's like I can't even explain it... I just... I wish I could say it better." He sighed. Jimin understood all too well and he took two steps forward, "It's easier to say than you think... Just say whatever you're thinking" He whispered. Namjoon pulled Jimin against his chest and pressed his nose to his hair, "I really fucking love you." He breathed. Jimin looked up at him and kissed his chin, "Was that so hard?" He laughed. His smile was sleepy and peaceful as they looked at each other, Namjoon felt like he was at home. "No but it's still not enough..." Namjoon trailed off. "We have plenty of time to find the words, okay? Don't feel so bad. You can just hold me like this... I can feel what you're having a hard time saying." Jimin whispered. "I keep asking myself why you chose me of all people- I lucked out, Jimin." Namjoon said. " _I_ didn't choose you... my heart did... it's bigger so much bigger than me and you. It's about what's inside of us both." Jimin paused for a minute and chose his words, "You needed something from me and I needed something from you. We got those things but we keep giving each other what we need and we... we're sustaining each other. Stop thinking that I'm too good for you and you don't deserve me because you're wrong. I love you and you deserve that- you deserve to be loved. You deserve goodness." "I should've told you that I loved you before I left Busan." Namjoon said. Jimin pressed a finger to Namjoon's lips, "It wasn't time yet. Now, I didn't come all this way to hear you tell me about what you should've done... I'm gonna change out of these clothes and you're gonna hold me." He said and smiled brightly. Namjoon kissed him and smiled, "Okay." He chuckled. Jimin left the room and came back with a duffel bag, "I want eighty American dollars for every second you stare at me while I'm undressing." Jimin laughed as he removed his shirt. Namjoon couldn't help but laugh. Jimin was actually right in front of him and he could reach out and touch him. Jimin redressed in one of Namjoon's t-shirts and a pair of blue pajama bottoms before tackling Namjoon onto the bed, "You better hold me like you mean it or so help me, Mr. Kim, I  _will_ bite you. Got it?" He said as he gently pressed kisses to Namjoon's face. "Is that a threat?" Namjoon scoffed playfully. "It's a promise." Jimin whispered. Namjoon pulled Jimin close to him and Jimin sighed contently. "You smell sexy." He said. Namjoon closed his eyes, "Thank you." He laughed.

 

Namjoon woke up as the dawn was beginning to break and saw Jimin curled up on the window sill with his cheek pressed against the window. A Blind Man in Amsterdam playing quietly from the sound system and Jimin was singing along quietly, 

"I saw a blind man in Amsterdam with a box around his neck...  
and the music box kept singing on and the song I won't forget...  
  
It went boomdidi boomdidi boom boom boom boodum boodum boom boom...  
boomdidi boomdidi boom boom boom boodum boodum boodum...  
  
Well 1 and 2 and 3 and 4 walk past the man so fast...  
The audience kept moving on ignoring the cast...  
I found 50 of his currency and dropped it in his tin...  
He said 'When your adventure ends your next one will begin'...  
When this adventure ends your next one will begin...  
  
With a boomdidi boomdidi boom boom boom boodum boodum boom boom...  
Boomdidi boomdidi boom boom boom boodum boodum boodum"

 

Namjoon kept still and watched Jimin's silhouette. The room was dark and Namjoon could barely make out Jimin's slight frame as he pressed his palms to the window and whispered something sweetly. The music set the mood and Namjoon could sit there for hours and just watch him. "What are you doing?" He piped up. "I'm hugging the city." Jimin replied. "You're... hugging the city." Namjoon asked, "But you're-" "Oh, hush. I give you enough hugs. Don't be jealous." Jimin scoffed. Namjoon laughed and the music faded out as Facelove deadened the silence. Jimin was dazzled by everything and life was his lover. Namjoon didn't feel slighted by sharing Jimin with the universe because he knew that Jimin's heart was big enough and pure enough to keep him from feeling left out. "Couldn't sleep?" He asked. "No... I tried to but I'm just not tired anymore." Jimin said and got up. He crossed the room and fell into bed beside Namjoon. Namjoon looked over at Jimin and smiled, "You're really beautiful." He whispered. Jimin blushed and closed his eyes, "Thank you." He sighed bashfully. Namjoon felt like he was right back in Busan and they were in their own little world. Jimin touched his hair, "Lavender looks good on you." He said and kissed Namjoon's forehead. "Thanks." Namjoon replied. Namjoon had learned to appreciate the little things when Jimin came along but being away from him made him treasure those things. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope y'all are listening to the songs I mention in this story...

Namjoon was in Taipei for fashion week and had decided to Skype Jimin before bed. They had caught up and complained about missing each other. "Several magazines called me and asked me if I was interested in being interviewed. I... I haven't gotten back to any of them yet- I don't know what to do." Jimin sounded stressed and Namjoon could only laugh, "Okay, first of all, which magazines?" He asked. "Um... Nat-Geo, GQ, Smithsonian, and Discover." Jimin replied, "Nat-Geo is doing an article on up and coming scientists... same thing with Discover. Smithsonian is just doing an interview to sort of introduce me to the youth of the science field and GQ wants to interview me as the lead in a "Smart is Sexy' lineup article. Bill Nye and Jason Silva are a part of the lineup. I don't think I should've gotten the cover. Bill Nye is a legend... so is Jason Silva. I don't think I've earned it yet." "Jimin, this is amazing! I'm really proud of you!" Namjoon exclaimed, "These are  _huge_ magazines! You're really getting incredible recognition for your work!" Jimin smiled and pushed his hair back, "I'm just scared... I don't know... GQ scares me the most. I'm just trying to finish school and get my career going, I'm not trying to be some heart-throb or anything like that. You're the sexy front man of our relationship- I'm more than happy being the nameless dweeb boyfriend." He said. "Think of how many people you'll inspire. You could be every little nerd boy's Superman." Namjoon said encouragingly. "What about little girls? They need a hero too." Jimin said nervously. "You can use your male privilege to call out sexism in the science field and in general society. You can do your part. Sometimes you can be a hero for little girls just by showing them that you care about their place in the world... Jimin, you can do anything- I'm not used to you being so worrisome." Namjoon wished that he could reach into his laptop screen and comfort Jimin. Jimin was trying to hide his worry but he was failing, "I'll call them back... GQ said their article is for next month... they said they'd come to Busan this Friday... Can you come back just to... I don't know what I'm doing." Jimin pressed his palms to his face and sighed. "I don't know if I can, babe. I'm leaving Taipei tomorrow afternoon and heading straight to Bangkok. I'll be there until Saturday." Namjoon said reluctantly, "I'm really sorry... I could send Chaerin to make sure everything goes well. She could look after you." "No, no, no... you don't have to. I'll be alright." Jimin said with a weak smile. Namjoon's chest tightened, "I could just-" "You're not going to sneak off again. Finish your schedules. I'll be okay." Jimin said. Namjoon smiled, "I wanna be there for you." He whispered. "However, I might steal too much attention from you if I'm there... It should be all about you. Maybe this is for the best." Jimin smiled back at him, "I love you." He said fondly. Namjoon touched Jimin's face through the screen, "I love you too." Jimin had a curious expression on his face and Namjoon knew what he was thinking. "Jimin..." He said slowly. "Yes, Namjoon?" Jimin said playfully. Namjoon knew that Jimin was trying to soup himself up so he decided to play along to get him comfortable, "What are you up to?" He asked suspiciously. "Nothing..." Jimin sang as he toyed with the hem of his t-shirt, "I just... I don't know." He giggled, "I'm nervous but I want to... Never mind, I- I don't know what I'm doing." Jimin stilled his hands and blushed as he looked down at his palms. "Is Skype sex still on your bucket list?" Namjoon asked. "You remember that... I was only kidding when I said that but..." Jimin trailed off. He looked so shy and Namjoon just wanted to cuddle him. "But now you want to try it?" He asked. Jimin nodded sheepishly and pushed his hair back. That's when Namjoon knew how nervous he was, "Don't be nervous. It's just me." He said warmly. Jimin smiled softly and looked everywhere but at the screen, "I lost all of my nerve." He chortled. "We don't have to, I just thought that I'd help you along." Namjoon said softly. "I want to... Can we?" Jimin whispered and anxiously tugged at the hem of his shirt. "Yeah, we can. Jimin, it's okay." Namjoon whispered. Jimin bit his lip as he sat up and removed his t-shirt, "God... Namjoon... I'm nervous." He breathed. Namjoon could only see Jimin's bare torso and he watched him slide his hands down his stomach before stopping short at his pajama bottoms.

Jimin wore a placid expression on his sweaty face, "Joon... Jooniper... Joon bug... I love you." He whispered as he stared into the camera. "I love you even more, Jimin. I love your eyes and your voice and your smile and I like the way your little hands look against your body." Namjoon whispered back. "That was amazing... It's not as good as the real thing but it's still good... it's still good." Jimin smiled and stretched, "I love you." "Min, I love you too. I love you so much." Namjoon found that he always felt his best when he told Jimin how much he loved him. It was a form of therapy for him and the way Jimin always lit up like he was hearing it for the first time was the sweetest reward. "When I see you, I'm gonna kiss you all over your face and hug you until you can't stand it." Jimin laughed. "I could never get sick of you, Mini." Namjoon responded softly. Jimin pushed his hair away from his eyes, "Go to sleep, Joon. You have to get your beauty sleep... You can't be a sexy model if you look like a sleepy little toe." He whispered. Namjoon laughed and shook his head, "Can I fall asleep with you? Just stay with me for now... you can hang up after I fall asleep." He asked. Jimin nodded, "Alright, my _darling_." Jimin said quietly. Namjoon smiled as he snuggled up beneath his blanket and shut his eyes. As he drifted to sleep, he could hear Jimin quietly singing Brass Buttons. 

 

Namjoon was finally in New York City when GQ was released. He had rented an apartment in the Dakota and Chaerin sent Jimin a key to let himself in. Jimin wanted to be with him when he saw the article for the first time so he insisted that Namjoon avoid it at all costs. He felt bad knowing that Jimin had the whole apartment to himself for nearly two weeks but found it funny that Jimin kept mentioning possibly being haunted by Rosemary's Baby and John Lennon. The press had reported each time Jimin had gone out to do anything. Everything from grocery shopping, ice cream ventures, and his trips to Strawberry Fields to listen to the musicians playing Beatles songs were documented and in each picture, Jimin was totally oblivious. 

As he approached the apartment, Namjoon couldn't help but smile. He set his things down and unlocked the door before hauling everything inside. The doorman had been busy helping a young mother haul in groceries so he had to go it alone. He shut the door and locked it then shoved his bags to the side. Jimin had peeped his head around a corner in fright, "Oh, it's you! You're here! You scared me!" He exclaimed as he bounced across the room and slammed into Namjoon's open arms, "I missed you."  Namjoon kissed the top of his head, "I missed you too." He whispered. It had been a whole month since Namjoon had gotten to touch Jimin's skin or hold him. "You smell like mint." Namjoon said sounding rather disappointed. He missed the smell of Jimin's skin when it mingled with the ocean breeze. "Can't wear the beach everywhere." Jimin laughed. Namjoon missed the small moments like this. Jimin's hair was different and it hadn't gone unnoticed. Instead of his usual middle part, his hair was side-parted and swept away from his face a bit more than usual. "I love your hair like this, babe! You look great!" He exclaimed as he took a step back to really soak in how pretty Jimin looked. "You really like it? I was hoping you would." Jimin said as he blushed and tipped his head to the side, "Am I pretty?" His playfulness drove Namjoon wild and he couldn't help but touch Jimin's face, "Even prettier than you were the day I met you." He sighed. Jimin reached up to kiss him, "You should get settled in and I'll order a pizza, okay?" He whispered like an excited little kid. "Yeah." Namjoon said lowly. Jimin pulled away and tousled Namjoon's hair, "Cutie." He sighed. Namjoon smiled and kissed Jimin once more, "I really missed you." He said as he pulled Jimin back to him, "It's weird but even though you're here... I still miss you... It's like I have to hold you or you'll disappear... I kept having dreams about you and whenever I would touch you, you'd just disappear." "I'm here, Joon. I'm not gonna disappear." Jimin said soothingly. Namjoon held him for a few more minutes before he believed it. 

After showering and having dinner, Jimin gave Namjoon a copy of GQ and sat nervously on the couch. Namjoon looked at the cover and smiled. Jimin was lounging in a tub full of water. He was surrounded by plastic fish and wearing a dark blue suit with pink starfish on it. His hair was teased up and he wore a very bored expression. The bold title  **Smart is Sexy** made Namjoon smile. This was really happening. "You look so good." He whispered. Jimin chuckled. He opened the magazine and flipped around until he landed on the article.He was going to read the whole thing in one sitting.

 

**Busan's Boy Wonder**

**_Meet twenty-two year old Park Jimin. He's Marine Bilogy's newest rockstar._ **

 

_Upon meeting Jimin, you wonder two things: "How old is this kid?" and "Where the hell are his parents?" and yes, it seems judgemental to say the least but Jimin isn't intimidating at all. His small stature coupled with his soft face, doe eyes, and tenor voice would make anyone ask him which high school he goes to but this college grad just started a new semester on his journey to a PH.D._

 

Namjoon read on with a smile. 

 

_Jimin isn't a mad scientist like Bill Nye or a sexy and suave smart guy like Jason Silva- he's carefree, bubbly, and so friendly that he'd intimidate the average New Yorker. He toes the line on being a hippy and in his hometown of Dadae-Dong, Busan, South Korea, he's a well known local. Just about everyone there has heard of him and if you want to lay eyes on him for yourself, just stay near the beach._

 

Namjoon looked at the photos first. Jimin was a natural and the photographer seemed to capture the wild innocence in his eyes just the way Namjoon had always been able to. "I was so nervous... I look nervous." Jimin whispered as he scooted closer to Namjoon and rested his head on the older man's shoulder. "No you don't. Shut up." Namjoon laughed. A picture of Jimin mid-laugh as he sat at a table in Mi-Ran's restaurant with her photobombing playfully in the background warmed Namjoon. The caption beneath it made him smile even more:

_Park's parents are both civil rights lawyers who moved to London a few years back and Ra Mi-Ran is a local restaurant owner with a motherly nature. She keeps him well fed and well protected._

 

Namjoon looked at a section of the interview:

 

_GQ: So growing up, did you use your parents' jobs as a weapon?_

_PJM: No but a friend of mine did. Back in fifth grade my friend Tae tried to file a civil suit because he wasn't allowed to bring his dog to school. Our teacher was a Japanese woman and he said she was being racist... He got suspended._

_____

_GQ: Do you find it difficult trying to get people to listen to you? Do people ever give you a hard time because of the way you look?_

_PJM: It's difficult at times. Sometimes I find myself working harder to prove to people that I'm not just some pretty little kid who cheeses and grins his way out of doing actual work. I hate saying that because I sound so full of myself but I'm aware that people find me attractive and I'm aware that people expect me to be more concerned with things that revolve around myself but I... I care more about my work. I like that people are attracted to me and I like that I personally like what I see when I look in the mirror but I like learning things and teaching people things a lot more. Sometimes kids come to the beach with their families and they see me as the creepy guy who's looking at the sand too closely but after a while, I've got a bunch of little kids following me around with more questions than I have the answers to... It's cool that I get to be a part of their mental development and that I can help them see the beach as a world full of little miracles._

 

Namjoon finished reading the article and kissed Jimin hard, "I'm so proud of you and you looked amazing. God, everything about you is perfect." He whispered between kisses. Jimin kissed him back just as hard, "This GQ spread... I only did it for you." He replied. Namjoon pulled back, "For me?" He asked. "Yeah... I did it because I knew you'd like seeing it but I also did it because I wanted to understand you better... I wanted to see how you work. What you do isn't easy and I love you for always doing your best and being really good at it." Jimin said fondly. Namjoon opened his mouth to speak but a lump in his throat kept him quiet. Jimin touched his face, "You're my hero." He whispered. Namjoon felt like crying. A tear slipped down his cheek and Jimin wiped it away, "What are you crying for?" "I'm... so in love with you and I can't believe that we've come this far. I know we always have to play catch up and Skype isn't always kind to us but you're so deep inside me..." Namjoon took Jimin's hand and pressed it to his chest, "Right in here... You're a part of me, Jimin, and I can feel you in everything I do. It's so hard to explain but you're... amazing. You're everything good I've ever felt and seen wrapped up in one gorgeous, little person and I want you to always know how much you mean to me. I _need_ you to know that you're...  _God,_  Jimin... you're my world." Jimin smiled and kissed Namjoon's eyes, "You found the words, baby... and they're beautiful words. So beautiful." He chirped. Namjoon looked at him and smiled, "You're my best friend... you know that?" Jimin nodded, "Yeah... I know."

 

They lounged together as Jimin channel surfed. "American T.V. is _boring_." Jimin sighed as he kept switching channels. "You hardly even watch television." Namjoon laughed. Jimin stopped on a channel that played Harry Styles' Sign of the Times music video. "Oh my God, Jimin." Namjoon groaned. "I like this song. Be quiet." Jimin chuckled. "This video is so  _dry_... so dry." Namjoon objected. "It is but look at how cute he is." Jimin sighed. Namjoon rolled his eyes, "Zayn has the best solo work." He muttered. He wasn't fond of Harry's music but he did like gassing Jimin a bit. "You're absolutely right." Jimin said, "I don't wanna compare them though... they have different sounds." "Harry's album sucks, babe." Namjoon deadpanned. "It does  _not_." Jimin scoffed. "Yes it does. Sign of the Times is alright- over-hyped but alright, Two Ghosts is cool, Sweet Creature is nice... I really like that song and Woman is a good sex song but the rest of the album is weak." Namjoon said as he watched Jimin silently mock him like an annoyed toddler, "Are you  _mocking_  me?""Yeah, I am because all I'm hearing right now is a bunch of shit. If Woman is such a good sex song then maybe you should switch things up a bit and stop keeping Zayn's grinder jams on repeat when we have sex." Jimin said. "Since when do you _not_ like my sex playlist?" Namjoon scoffed. "I like it but with all the Zayn songs, you might as well invite him over to watch." Jimin shot back with a pleased smile. "You'd love that." Namjoon laughed, "And stop cursing." "I cursed?" Jimin asked. "You said 'shit', you little gremlin." Namjoon whispered. "Shit, shit, shit.... _shit_."  Jimin sang arrogantly. Namjoon gently swatted at him and kissed his lips, "Harry is a flop, little boy." He whispered. "I want a divorce." Jimin said quietly. He fought the sweetest smile and Namjoon felt his skin tingle. "Gotta be married before we can get a divorce, kiddo." He said. "Well then marry me and I'll divorce you and then remarry you because I can't live without you." Jimin chuckled. Namjoon smiled at him, "Why don't you just marry Harry?" He said teasingly. "Because he's not you." Jimin whispered, "I'd rather be with you, a tasteless noodle, than be with anyone else." Namjoon hugged him, "I'm not tasteless, I'm sexy." He objected proudly. "Very sexy." Jimin laughed and kissed Namjoon's neck.

"I thought this was supposed to be our time." Jimin said with a pout. "I'm sorry, Mini. I told you I had a few things to do... I'm trying to get them all done today so that I don't have to leave you so much." Namjoon said as he buttoned his shirt. It was way too early in the morning and Jimin was sat up in the bed with his hair in every direction. Namjoon didn't want to leave him but he had a lot of interviews. Jimin hummed and nodded, "Can I come with you? Please?" He asked nervously. Namjoon smiled, "Do you really want to? It's not really exciting." He said. "I don't care... I just wanna see what you do." Jimin said as he perked up a bit. "Get ready then. We're leaving in about twenty minutes." Namjoon said as he pulled Jimin onto his feet and kissed him. Jimin bounced into the bathroom with a burst of newfound energy and Namjoon smiled as he finished gathering everything he'd need for the day. After looking around for his phone for a few minutes, he gave up and asked Jimin, "Babe, have you seen my phone?" He asked as he watched Jimin slip on a pair of black jeans. "Yeah, it's in the living room on the coffee table. I charged it for you last night." Jimin said casually as he continues getting dressed. "You're the best." Namjoon sighed. "I know." Jimin chuckled. Soon they were on their way. It was hotter than Namjoon had thought it was going to be and Jimin hated it but he he didn't complain one time. Their first stop was Vanity Fair and Namjoon knew Jimin was excited to be coming along. 

 

"Okay, you don't have to answer any questions you don't want to and all that shit... We've been over this a million times. You know the protocol." Chaerin said as they rode up in the elevator. She was due in two month but she already looked like she was carrying a watermelon under her dress. Nobody expected twins but Chaerin always seemed to get more than she bargained for. Jimin was casually eyeing Namjoon's security guard, Chris, a tall Mauri man and Namjoon knew that Jimin was only trying to estimate how tall he was. "Chris... how tall are you?" He finally piped up. "I'm 6'6... why?" Chris asked suspiciously. "Just wondering." Jimin said with a satisfied smile. Chaerin laughed as the elevator door opened. People greeted them as they made their past the editors office. Once inside, Namjoon sat with Jace, the journalist who would write the column. Jace didn't seem to know what she was doing and her attitude showed a slight disinterest. Namjoon already wanted to leave. Chaerin, Jimin, and Chris sat by the door and watched. "So... who's the man in the relationship?" She asked. Namjoon drew back a bit. Jimin's laughter rang through the tense silence, "Well, we both identify as men so there is no metaphorical woman in this relationship but if you're wondering which one of us takes it in the ass then that would be..." Everyone looked at Jimin with a look of surprise as he smiled smugly. Suddenly, he laughed even louder, "Why are you waiting for me to tell you like that's any of your business? I'm sure you have a lover, right?" He said. "Y- yeah... a husband." Jace said sheepishly. "Do people ask you about what kind of sex you two have?" Jimin asked gently. "Well... no." Jace replied. "Exactly." Jimin said with a sweet smile. "Make sure you put that in print." Chaerin said peevishly. Namjoon nodded in agreement. 

 

At a quarter after one, they arrived back at the Dakota. The day was long and the night air kept Namjoon from really feeling how worn out he was. Jimin was fast asleep and he insisted on carrying the younger man up to the apartment. Once inside, Jimin opened his and laughed, "Hi, sexy." He sang. "You were faking it, you little shit?" Namjoon said but he couldn't be upset. "I didn't feel like walking." Jimin chuckled. "The betrayal... how could you do this to me?" Namjoon said as he set Jimin down on his feet. "It was good cardio... I love you so I want your heart to be strong." Jimin whispered as he touched Namjoon's face. They stared at each other for a while and Jimin hummed sleepily. "After all this is over... are you coming back home? I know we never get to be together that much but it's not really home without you anymore." He said. Namjoon smiled. _Home_. "Of course." He said softly. Jimin was a moonbeam that lit up the dim living room and Namjoon knew that home was anywhere he was. For now, demands kept them from what normal couples did but they weren't normal. Jimin had said that dozens of times. Namjoon wasn't sure what their relationship was classified as but he loved it and even in all of the madness that surrounded them, it was his favorite thing. Jimin was his favorite everything.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay... That's it! Thanks to those of you who read this! I hope you guys enjoyed this. I appreciate the help that my friend Sajida gave me. 
> 
> To the person reading this, I hope that I was able to write something that will stay with you for a long time and I hope that when you think of stories that left a lasting impression on you, you'll think of this one. That would be pretty cool.


End file.
